FAMILY
by catastrophile101
Summary: Cara Jimin bertahan hidup di keluarga barunya... / JIMIN as Main Character / BTS Members / Family / Brothership / Slow Update
1. Chapter 1

**Haaaiiiiii...**

 **Udah lama nggak nulis dan update FF di sini hehehe**

 **Back with BTS FF. It's brothership of course!**

 **Mungkin sedikit agak awkward karena udah lama banget ga nulis hehehe**

 **Well, mungkin akan sedikit lama untuk update karena kesibukan. But I'll try my best...**

 **Happy Reading ! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terbangun di tempat yang begitu asing bisa membuat hari tidak begitu menyenangkan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Jimin pagi ini. Saat ia membuka matanya pagi tadi, ia sedikit terkejut dengan fakta bahwa ia tidak menempati tempat tidur yang sebelumnya selalu menemaninya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah jauh dari kehidupan panti asuhan, ia telah menjadi anggota baru di keluarga yang ia tempati kini.

Ia paham anak angkat tidak selalu diterima, begitupula dengan rumahnya sekarang. Tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara kakak angkat dan ayah angkatnya tadi malam. Berbagai spekulasi tentang mengapa dirinya diadopsi keluar dari mulut sang kakak angkat, yang tak jarang menorehkan luka di hati yang sedikit tidak siap untuk menerima penolakan.

Sang ayah angkat, Tuan Kim, memang memiliki tiga anak kandung dan 3 anak angkat lainnya selain dirinya. Tetapi, ia rasa hubungan di antara anak – anaknya tidak begitu dekat satu sama lain. Ia bahkan merasakan sepi di rumah barunya itu. Belum lagi, sambutan hangat tidak ia dapatkan ketika pertama kali menginjak rumah itu.

Walau begitu, ia tidak bisa mengecewakan ayah angkatnya itu. Jimin harus tetap berusaha untuk bertahan berada di rumah barunya. Semoga semua hal buruk bisa cepat terlewati seraya berjalannya waktu.

.

.

Jimin melangkah ragu menuju ruang makan. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hari pertamanya di rumah itu. Tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan. Terlihat kepulan asap dari cangkir kopi di sebelahnya yang baru saja disajikan oleh seorang pelayan. Ia tak melihat saudara barunya yang lain duduk di meja itu. Hanya sang ayah yang masih sibuk membaca kopinya.

Tepat ketika ia mulai kembali melangkahkan lagi kakinya, mata sang ayah beralih padanya. Melipat koran seraya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk menyambut Jimin.

"Pagi Jimin-ah," sapa Tuan Kim dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Pagi… Tu-… emm… ayah…" jawab Jimin ragu.

Tuan Kim memberi isyarat pada Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Jiminpun dengan ragu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Jim? Masakan bibi Lee sangatlah enak."

"Eum… apa tidak menunggu yang lain saja?"

"Kami jarang duduk di meja makan bersama," ujarnya lebih terdengar seperti kekecewaan.

"Ahh… begitu…" respon Jimin sedikit canggung.

Keheningan pun terasa seketika. Jimin hanya memandangi susu hangat yang berdampingan dengan kopi hitam sang ayah yang masih mengepul.

"Jim…" panggilnya pelan. "Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untuk ayah?"

.

.

Jimin sedikit kebingungan mencari ruang guru di tengah lautan siswa yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah baru dan ia harus segera melapor kepada guru kelasnya sebelum jam belajar dimulai. Semua orang nampak sibuk dengan teman – temannya atau bahkan dengan buku mereka, seperti enggan menolehkan sedikit pandangannya pada satu siswa baru yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Butuh bantuan?" seseorang bersuara rendah muncul di belakangnya.

Jimin sedikit terkejut menemukan pemilik suara berat itu. Ia mencoba menggali ingatannya kemarin sore, mencoba mencari nama sang pemilik suara.

"Taehyung? Kau juga bersekolah di sini?"

"Well, sepertinya ayah tidak memberitahumu. Ruang guru di sebelah sana. Kau cukup berjalan lurus dan belok ke kiri. Aku harus pergi ke kelas, bye!" ujarnya sedikit terburu – buru.

"Ahh… terimakasih."

Ketika Jimin hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Taehyung kembali memanggilnya.

"Oi, Jimin! Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Jungkook tak ingin teman – teman di sekolah tau kalau kita bertiga satu keluarga."

Jungkook, si bungsu yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam. Walaupun dengan hati yang sedikit terluka, Jimin tetap menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Tak masalah," ujarnya.

.

.

Tanpa Jimin rasa, harinya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Hari pertamanya di sekolah berjalan lacar. Ya walaupun Jimin belum mendapatkan teman, ia bahkan hanya mengingat beberapa anak di kelasnya. Jimin memang tergolong pendiam dan di lingkungan yang begitu asing, dia akan semakin menjadi pendiam.

Sesaat setelah bel berbunyi ia segera membereskan buku – bukunya dan bergegas pulang. Ia tak berencana untuk diam lebih lama untuk berkeliling sekolah. Ia bisa melakukannya esok hari, karena hari ini ia cukup lelah.

Saat melewati lapangan, matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Jungkook yang tengah bermain sepak bola bersama teman – temannya. Mulutnya hendak membuka untuk menyapa Jungkook ketika ia mengingat perkataan Taehyung tadi pagi. Ia pun langsung mengurungkan niat ketika Jungkook pun terlihat tidak merasa perlu untuk menyapanya.

Ia pun segera berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya menuju halte bis yang masih terlihat penuh saat jam pulang sekolah. Jimin memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama dengan melewatkan 2 bis yang seharusnya ia naiki untuk sampai ke rumah. Ia pun duduk terdiam di suduh halte, menonton mobil – mobil yang lewat di jalanan. Pikirannya melayang pada saat ayah Kim datang untuk menjemputnya ia dengan senang hati membereskan barang – barangnya dan meninggalkan panti.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam kehidupan Jimin di keluarga barunya. Ia masih sangat merasa kesepian kecuali di pagi hari saat menemani sang ayah untuk sarapan. Jangan lupakan ketika Hoseok-sang kakak ke empat-yang sedikit membuka diri kepadanya tengah berada di rumah beristirahat dari hobby travelling nya. Selain itu, ia sangat jarang melihat saudaranya yang lain, tentu saja kecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook yang memang satu sekolah dengannya.

Tetapi ia seharusnya sudah menemui kakak pertamanya, Seokjin, di rumah sakit sebanyak tiga kali bulan itu. Tetapi sang kakak selalu membatalkan janjinya secara sepihak. Jimin merasa tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tetapi tentu saja hal itu membuat sang ayah dan sang kakak menjadi lebih sering bertengkar dari biasanya, membuat Jimin semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Ini hari Minggu dan rumah sebesar itu dengan 8 tuan rumah ditambah maids masih terlalu sepi bagi Jimin. Tak ada teriakan atau canda tawa seperti di pantinya dulu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah dapur, mencari Bibi Lee yang senantiasa menemaninya selama ini.

"Bibi Lee…" Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih tua ketika ia menemukannya tengah bersiap untuk memasak.

"Eo? Kau sudah bangun Jimin-ah?" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sayuran yang sedang ia potong.

"Mmhh…"

Mereka terdiam seperti itu. Bibi Lee selalu mengingatkannya pada ibu kandung dan ibu penjaga pantinya. Oleh karena itu Jimin sangat menempel dengan Bibi Lee.

"Apa ayah sudah pulang?" kini sesi tanya jawab dimulai.

"Dia masih di Jepang."

"Seokjin hyung?"

"Pergi ke rumah sakit pagi sekali."

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Ini masih pagi, Jimin-ah."

"Namjoon hyung?"

"Business trip ke Jeju."

"Hmm… Hoseok hyung masih di Italia. Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Masih tidur tentu saja."

"Sini biar aku bantu bibi masak saja."

Jimin hendak merebut pisau yang ada di tangan Bibi Lee. Tetapi kemudian wanita tua itu langsung memukul pelan tangannya.

"Tidak, Jimin-ah… kau tau seberapa ceroboh dirimu."

"Tapi aku bo…"

Bunyi kulkas yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Terlihat Yoongi tengah meminum sebotol air dingin yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Pagi, Yoongi-hyung…" sapa Jimin ragu dan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya lebih jauh dari Yoongi.

"Hmm…" ujarnya masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Jimin pun yang tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya hanya berdiri dengan sesekali menggosok tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan bibi Lee masih sibuk dengan sayurannya, terlalu biasa dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

Saat hendak pergi, Yoongi kembali berbalik dan membuat Jimin semakin salah tingkah. Dari bibir tipis itu akhirnya Jimin mendengar permintaan Yoongi untuknya.

"Jimin, apa kau suka music?"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat bodoh Jimin hanya terdiam karena terkejut.

"Ahh… sudahlah…" Yoongi yang tak sabaran pun berbalik kesal.

"S… suka! Aku suka music, hyung!"

Tak lama kemudian Jimin telah berada di kamar sang kakak. Tak di sangka kamar yang ia kira adalah kamar yang berantaan karena Yoongi itu sedikit cuek, ternyata merupakan kamar yang begitu bersih. Perabotannya tertat rapih di setiap sudut kamar. Adapun lemari yang khusus untuk menyimpan segala koleksi lagu kesukaannya.

Kini Jimin tengah mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna lagu yang diputarkan sang kakak di speaker. Ia diminta untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sang kakak buat seminggu ini. Suara Yoongi yang terdengar pas dengan trap beat yang ia buat sendiri membuat Jimin terpukau. Kakaknya memang sangat bertalenta.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi begitu lagu selesai diputar.

"Emm… kenapa banyak sekali umpatan?" tanya Jimin polos.

Yoongi membalas tatapannya dengan wajah tak percaya. Jimin sedikit takut dengan hal itu.

"Tidak… tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, hyung…" ujar Jimin salah tingkah dan mengundang tawa Yoongi. Tawa yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Hyung…" Jimin masih sedikit takut karena ucapannya tadi.

"Hahaha, Jim… kenapa kau begitu polos!" Yoongi masih tertawa.

"Jadi… mau mendengar pendapatku atau tidak?" Jimin kembali mencicit kecil.

"Baiklah… baiklah… _tell me!_ "

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu meragukan _skill_ mu, hyung. Beat yang kau buat memang selalu bagus. Kalau soal lirik, kau paling hebat dari siapapun. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengumpat dalam mixtape mu?" Jimin kembali membuka topik itu. "Bukan… bukan hal yang buruk tentu saja. Aku tau Hip Hop identic dengan umpatan di setiap liriknya. Tetapi mendengarmu mengumpat seperti itu aku sedikit takut."

"Karena music satu – satunya jalan untukku mencurahkan kekesalan, Jim."

Jimin tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu kritiku, hyung. Kau sudah sangat hebat! Dan aku tidak membual soal ini. Hanya saja, ada banyak hal indah yang bisa kau jadikan lirik dalam mixtape mu. Duniamu terlalu indah hanya untuk dipenuhi dengan umpatan."

Kini giliran Yoongi yang tertegun dengan jawaban Jimin.

" _Well_ … Thanks, Jim."

"Jadi… hyung mau menepati janji untuk menemaniku sarapan kan?"

Yoongi pun menganggukan kepalanya. Jimin begitu senang karena sang kakak berbaik hati untuk menemaninya sarapan. Walaupun hanya berdua dan di kamar Yoongi. Jimin sangat senang melihat Yoongi kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan mixer nya. Mereka tak banyak bicara, tetapi kehangatan sedikit mulai terasa di antara mereka **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, see you on the next chapter ^^**

 **don't forget to leave one or two words here...**

 **thaaankkssss**


	2. Chapter 2

FAMILY CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

"Ayah tidak pernah melihatmu pergi bersama dengan Jungkook atau Taehyung. Apa mereka memperlakukan mu dengan buruk di sekolah, Jim?" tanya sang ayah saat sarapan. Hanya mereka berdua, seperti biasa.

"Tidak!" Jimin sedikit terkejut degan pertanyaan tiba – tiba yang dilontarkan sang ayah. "Mereka baik padauk. Kami terkadang mengobrol ketika bertemu di sekolah. Emm… ayah tau sendiri kesibukan kami berbeda di sekolah. Emm… dan kelas kamipun terpisah jauh."

Sang ayah hanya menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia merasakan kebohongan tengah dilontarkan sang anak. Ia sebenarnya tau jika hubungan Jimin tidak begitu baik dengan anak – anaknya yang lain, kecuali dengan Hoseok dan mungkin sekarang ditambah Yoongi.

Ia kembali mengingat sang istri yang telah meninggalkannya. Mereka berdua sangat menginginkan anak yang banyak, agar rumah mereka ramai alasannya. Itulah mengapa Tuan Kim begitu bekerja keras membangun perusahaannya sampai akhirnya ia bisa membangun istana megah untuk keluarganya. Namun, setelah memiliki tiga anak ternyata keinginan mereka harus dikubur dalam – dalam. Keadaan Nyonya Kim ternyata memburuk. Penyakit kanker paru - parunya sudah parah. Dokter pun tak menyarankannya untuk kembali mengandung anak.

Kedatangan Hoseok di keluarga mereka ternyata membawa perubahan. Orang tuanya yang merupakan sahabat dari pasangan itu meninggal dan membuatnya tinggal bersama pasangan Kim dan ketiga anaknya. Mereka sangat bahagia saat itu, Tuhan seperti memberikan jalan untuk mereka kembali memilki anak.

Tak lama Taehyung dan Jungkook datang di kehidupan mereka berenam. Semuanya berjalan lancar, tak ada pertengkaran satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kepergian sang istri membuat keluarga itu sedikit terpecah. Taka da pertengkaran, tetapi dengan kepergian seseorang yang amat berarti bagi mereka, membuat mereka menjalani hidupnya masing – masing.

Tuan Kim hanya berharap, dengan keberadaan Jimin mereka semua akan akur seperti dulu lagi. Seperti sebelum sang istri pergi. Sebelum hatinya berubah menjadi sangat kosong seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Sore itu, hanya ada Jimin sendiri di rumah. Para maid termasuk Bibi Lee tak terlihat di manapun di setiap sudut rumah. Di rumah yang besar itu, ia hanya sendiri. Jimin memang pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Ia merasa lelah karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya tadi malam hingga dini hari.

Jimin memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Kamarnya terlalu sepi dan ia tidak suka itu. Awan di luar nampak mendung, membuatnya sedikit agak takut karena gelap akan segera menghalau cahaya matahari masuk kedalam rumah.

Tak lama ia terdiam, suara telepon menggema dan memecahkan sepi di ruang tengah itu. Jimin sedikit heran dengan bunyi telepon yang mengganggunya sore itu. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan kea rah telepon yang tak begitu jauh dari sofa yang ditidurinya.

"Ha…" ujarnnya hendak menjawaab tapi segera dipotong oleh suara di seberang sana.

" _Syukurlah ada yang mengangkat! Paman Jung, Bibi Lee, atau siapapun itu… kumohon bantu aku!"_ terdengar kepanikan dari suara di seberang sana.

"Namjoon hyung?" ujar Jimin menebak dari suaranya.

 _Emmm… dan kau?"_

"Ini aku Jimin, hyung. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Namjoon sedikit terdiam sebentar di ujung sana sebelum mengatakan maksudnya.

" _Paman Jung di mana?"_

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Di rumah juga tidak ada siapapun. Apa yang kubisa bantu, hyung?"

 _Tadinya aku ingin meminta tolong Paman Jung untuk mengantarkan file penting ke kantor._ _Tapi sepertinya—"_

"Aku saja!" ujar Jimin dengan senang hati.

" _Mwo?"_

"Iya, aku saja hyung! Tak ada siapa – siapa di rumah, aku bisa menolongmu!"

 _Emm… baiklah. File nya ada di kamarku dengan amplop berwarna coklat. Aku butuh file tersebut sebelum jam 7 malam. Apa kau bisa?"_

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mengantarkannya segera," Jimin menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyuman manis.

" _Thanks, Jim."_

"Tak masalah!"

Segera setelah ia menutup telepon, dirinya melangkahkan kaki ke kamar sang kakaknya itu. Jimin amat senang karena bisa membantu sang kakak. Berharap dengan hal ini akan membuat suatu perubahan di keluarganya.

Kini Jimin tengah berada di dalam taxi menuju kantor sang kakak. Tadinya ia berencana untuk menaiki bus saja, tetapi dengan suara sang kakak yang nampak panik ia pikir akan lebih cepat untuk menaiki taxi.

Ternyata dugaannya salah, jam – jam sibuk seperti ini malah membuatnya terjebak di sebuah kemacetan. Ia sempat bertanya pada sang supir taxi yang membawanya, yang dijawab dengan prediksi kecelakaan.

Jimin melirik jam di tangannya, ia bisa terlambat jika terus berada di dalam taxi tersebut. Akhirnya setelah memutar otak, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan keluar dari taxi segera. Kantor sang kakak tak begitu jauh dari sana. Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan, dan tentu saja lebih cepat dengan keadaan jalanan yang begitu ramai.

Ternyata baru beberapa langkah, hujan mulai turun. Dengan panik ia menyembunyikan file peting di tangannya ke balik jaket yang ia pakai. Untungnya ia mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal hari itu. Dengan sedikit rasa cemas, ia menerjang hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras.

.

.

.

"Hi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Namjoon," ujar Jimin pada resepsionis yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

Tubuh Jimin basah dari kepala sampai kaki. Bibirnya bahkan masih bergetar karena dinginnya air hujan yang menyapa tubuhnya tadi. Tetapi ia masih berusaha tersenyum dengan bibir pucat dan bergetar itu.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji?" tanya sang resepsionis ragu. Ia tak mengenal Jimin, dan tentu saja dengan keadaan Jimin seperti ini ia pasti akan menaruh curiga.

"Ya, emm ponsel ku habis baterai jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Bisa kau bantu untuk menghubunginya?"

"Tunggu sebentar akan ku sambungkan pada sekretarisnya."

"Tak perlu, aku sudah di sini," Namjoon tiba – tiba datang dan membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung!"

"Wow, Jimin, _you're soaking_ ," ujar Namjoon terkejut dengan keadaan Jimin.

"Emm, ya… tadi hujan di jalan. Tapi file milikmu aman, hyung. Tenang saja!" masih dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

"Ahh ya… terimakasih, Jim! Kau menyelamatkanku," Namjoon tersenyum padanya, dan itu pertama kalinya untuk Jimin melihat lesung pipi itu untuknya.

Perasaan Jimin membuncah dan ia merasa begitu senang. Ia memperlebar senyumnya.

"Tak masalah, hyung! Itu hal yang mudah!" ujarnya dan kemudian mereka berdua terdiam, tak tau harus apa.

"Emm… kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Jangan terlalu lelah, hyung!"

Jimin hendak membalikan badannya sebelum akhirnya Namjoon memanggilnya.

"Jim, kau sebaiknya ke ruangan ku dulu. Kau bisa berganti baju dan meminum teh hangat dulu. Setelah selesai meeting, kita akan pulang bersama. Bagaimana?"

 _Pulang bersama._

Dua kata tersebut membuat Jimin semakin bahagia.

"Bolehkah, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat kedinginan, Jim."

Harus Jimin akui badannya sangat menggigil sekarang. Napasnya berat dan terasa panas di kulit. Matanya juga terasa sangat panas dan minta dipejamkan. Tetapi semua itu ia hiraukan karena kini ia sedang bersama sang kakak. Membuatnya tersenyum dan hanya itu yang Jimin butuhkan.

.

.

.

Jimin tengah meringkuk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan Namjoon. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menggunakan celana training dan sweater Namjoon yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sebuah selimut juga tengah menutupi tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan.

Mata Jimin terpejam sejak Namjoon meninggalkan ruangannya untuk meeting. Tubuhnya tak bisa kompromi lagi, sehingga ia terpejam dengan mudahnya. Sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, dan sang kakak nampak belum menyelesaikan meetingnya.

Sebuah tangan yang sudah dipenuhi garis – garis halus mengusap tubuhnya pelan, berusaha membangunkannya dengan sangat hati – hati. Ia tak ingin Jimin merasa terkejut karena tiba – tiba saja dibangunkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mata sayu itu terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjap sebentar, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya dan focus matanya. Jimin akhirnya mengenali sosok di hadapannya. Seseorang yang juga ikut menjemputnya selain sang ayah angkat. Ia adalah sekretaris Kang, salah satu orang kepercayaan sang ayah.

"Paman Kang? Sedang apa di sini?" ujarnya heran.

Pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu tersenyum kepadanya. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya yang memang sedikit panas.

"Hyung-mu memintaku kesini. Ia rasa meetingnya akan baru selesai satu jam lagi. Ia memintaku mengantarkanmu pulang duluan, Jim."

Jimin menggeleng perlahan sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Namjoon hyung berjanji untuk pulang bersama. Aku akan menunggunya sampai selesai."

"Hyung-mu bilang tak apa, Jim. Lagipula kurasa kau demam. Kau harus memberi tau Seokjin soal ini."

"Tak apa, paman… sungguh aku ingin pulang dengan Namjoon hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan aku akan meminum obat flu setelah ini. Aku janji!"

"Baiklah, aku akan beritau Namjoon kalau kau menunggunya."

Paman Kang pun beranjak dari duduknya. Mengusap kepala Jimin perlahan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Sedangkan Jimin, ia kembali memeluk kakinya dan menatap ke arah kota Seoul dengan pemandangan malamnya yang indah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu setengah jam, Jimin berhasil berada Bersama Namjoon di mobil yang membawa mereka pulang. Matanya terasa sangat berat, tetapi ia tetap berusaha membuka matanya lebar, tak mau kehilangan momen perjalanan pulang Bersama sang kakak walau dipenuhi kecanggungan.

"Kau tidak harus menungguku, Jim. Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Paman Kang saja?" ujar Namjoon yang tengah terkikik melihat Jimin yang menutup dan membuka matanya berkali – kali.

"Aku ingin pulang dengan hyung. Tadi aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggumu sampai selesai," jawabnya dengan suara serak.

"Tapi lihat matamu yang semakin terlihat sipit, Jim! Hahahaha… kau sungguh sangat seperti bayi. Sudah tidur saja sana! Aku akan bangunkan jika sudah sampai rumah."

"Eumh… baiklah…" Jiminpun menyerah. Matanya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Selain itu kepalanya yang terasa beratpun membuatnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah meminta Paman Jung- _sang supir keluarga_ -untuk menggendong Jimin ke kamarnya, Namjoon pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kamar Jimin sebentar. Ia memperhatikan adik angkatnya itu yang tengah tertidur lelap, tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk. Ia masih tak mengetahui alasan sang ayah yang membawa Jimin ke rumahnya ini. Ia tidak ingin percaya perkataan Seokjin, tetapi sang ayah juga tak pernah menceritakan yang sebenarnya yang membuat anak – anaknya curiga. Namjoon memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang damai. Tak ada sedikitpun raut kebohongan di wajah itu. Jimin adalah anak yang polos dan berhati baik, ia tau itu. Sore tadi mungkin terkesan seperti Jimin berusaha mengambil hatinya. Tetapi Jimin memang berhasil. Bukan karena acting yang sengaja dibuat – buat, tetapi karena ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajahnya itu.

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya menuju dahi Jimin. Ia dengar dari Paman Kang kalau Jimin sedikit demam karena kehujanan tadi. Tentu saja, badannya sangat basah dan yang Jimin pedulikan hanya file penting miliknya. Namjoon pun memutuskan untuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Jimin. Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar untuk tidur dengan nyaman.

.

 _To: Seokjin Hyungie_

 _Seokjin hyung… bisakah kau memeriksa Jimin besok? Kurasa ia demam karena hujan – hujanan mengantar file penting milikku. Kumohon…_

.

.

.

 _From: Seokjin Hyung_

 _Aku tunggu di rumah sakit sepulang sekolah._

.

Jimin terkejut ketika membuka pesan di ponselnya saat makan siang. Seokjin memintanya untuk bertemu di rumah sakit secara tiba – tiba. Apa mungkin sang ayah bertengkar dengan kakak pertamanya itu lagi? Tapi Jimin tak ingat sang ayah memaksanya untuk menemui Seokjin setelah ia berbohong telah menemui Seokjin dua minggu lalu.

Jujur saja tubuhnya memang terasa tidak fit hari ini. Ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena hujan – hujanan kemarin. Jika tidak ada test hari ini, kemungkinan besar ia akan lebih memilih tidur di kamarnya. Tetapi setelah dipikir – pikir itu akan membuat sang ayah marah karena tidak memberitaunya kalau dirinya sakit.

Kini Jimin tengah sendiri _-seperti biasa-_ di cafetaria sekolahnya. Jimin memang selalu sedikit kesulitan berteman dengan orang baru, karena ia tipe anak yang pemalu. Sebenarnya teman – teman di kelasnya cukup baik padanya, tetapi dirinya yang sedikit pendiam itu, mereka segan untuk mengajaknya bermain.

Sedangkan di sudut lain cafetaria, ia dapat melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan teman – temannya tengah tertawa keras. Mereka berdua memang cukup popular di sekolah. Tak ayal membuat mereka dikelilingi banyak teman, tidak sepertinya yang pemalu.

Jiminpun hanya bergelung dengan makan siangnya yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh. Lagi – lagi perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Iapun memilih membereskan tray makanannya dan pergi dari cafetaria yang berisik itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terlihat sangat berat. Entah mengapa sang pemilik kaki imut itu terlihat gusar sore itu. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Sesuatu seperti menghantuinya.

Jimin masih memikirkan Jin yang tiba – tiba memintanya datang. Padahal sebelum itu, jangankan memeriksanya, menyapa dirinyapun Jin seperti enggan. Jimin berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk tentang sang kakak itu. Karena bisa saja sang kakak memang sudah merubah pikirannya dan bermaksud menolong Jimin.

Sekelompok siswa yang berasal dari sekolah lain membuyarkan pikirannya. Mereka nampak bergerombol dan bercanda sepanjang perjalanan tanpa menyadari sekitarnya. Tak jauh dari mereka ada beberapa orang yang terlihat memindahkan barang – barang dari truk, terlihat seperti warga baru di wilayah tersebut.

Focus Jimin kembali ketika ia sadar salah satu dari gerombolan anak sma itu tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria yang membawa cermin di tangannya. Refleknya langsung bekerja ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri tak jauh dari sang pria yang diyakini sebagai ayahnya itu. Jiminpun langsung berlari dan melindungi sang anak kecil agar tak terkena kaca yang akan jatuh dari tangan sang ayah.

' _Prang…'_

Benar saja apa yang Jimin pikirkan. Jika tak cepat, mungkin kaca itu akan mengenai anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, tubuhnya itu yang harus terkena pecahan kaca.

Sontak orang – orang di sekitar situ menjadi panik seketika. Mereka berusaha mendekati tempat kejadian. Tak terkecuali kedua orang tua sang anak kecil yang berada di pelukan Jimin itu juga segera mendekat.

"Astaga! Kau baik – baik saja, nak?" tanya sang ayah pada Jimin yang kini mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari sang anak.

Jujur saja dirinya masih sedikit shock karena kejadian barusan. Cermin tersebut jatuh tepat ke arahnya. Untung saja tangannya reflek menghalau cermin dari kepalanya. Jika tidak mungkin ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku baik – baik saja, paman. Anakmu…"

"Ya ampun, tanganmu terluka! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja!" ujar sang ibu panik ketika melihat lengan Jimin.

Jimin sendiri tak menyadari bahwa tetesan darah mulai keluar dari tangannya yang terluka. Baju seragamya sedikit sobek dan menampilkan luka yang panjang itu.

"Ahh… tak perlu, Bibi. Aku baik – baik saja. Apa anakmu baik – baik saja?"

"Dia baik, terimakasih padamu. Tapi kupikir kita harus tetap ke rumah sakit. Lihat lukamu itu, nak!" paksa sang ibu.

"Tak apa. Aku kebetulan akan ke rumah sakit juga. Ini hanya luka kecil, taka da yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas bantuannya…. Jimin?" ia membaca name tag yang tertera di seragam Jimin.

Jimin membalas dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya berlalu. Sebelum pergi, ia melihat jika ayah dari anak kecil tadi tengah memarahi gerombolan anak sekolah tadi. Tak ambil pusing, Jimin terus berlalu, ingin segera sampai di rumah sakit. Karena ternyata luka itu mulai terasa begitu sakit, begitu pula dengan darah yang terus keluar dari tangannya.

.

.

.

" _Dokter Kim sedang ada operasi. Apa kau sudah membuat janji?"_

Itulah jawaban saat Jimin bertanya pada salah satu suster di sana. Alhasil ia pun menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Ia maklum harus menunggu seperti ini, karena Seokjin memang sibuk. Seorang dokter yang baik tak mungkin akan hanya duduk di ruangannya bukan?

Tetapi jujur saja Jimin sedikit khawatir saat ini. Ini sudah lewat dari satu jam dan luka di tangannya sepertinya bukan luka kecil. Sejak tadi darah terus keluar dari lukanya itu walaupun Jimin sudah menekan – nekannya berkali – kali dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa. Hal tersebut tentu saja berdampak besar pada tubuhnya yang memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik sejak semalam. Kepalanya berputar hebat, terasa sangat ringan. Ia memang seharusnya tidak boleh terluka, sekecil apapun.

Sejak tadi beberapa orang suster bertanya padanya karena wajahnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Jimin hanya menutupi lukanya dan mengatakan akan menunggu Seokjin. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan di sana. Lebih baik tetap berusaha terjaga sampai Seokjin datang.

Tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit, belum lagi napasnya yang mulai terasa tersengal. Tubuhnya begitu lemas sekarang, tanpa sadar membuatnya menyandarkan kepala ke kursi di depannya. Masih berusaha bertahan walaupun pengelihatannya mulai buram dan telinganya berdenging hebat.

Samar – samar ia melihat beberapa langkah kaki keluar dari ruangan operasi. Ia kembali berusaha memfokuskan pengelihatannya demi memastikan apa itu Seokjin atau bukan. Seokjin di sana, Bersama beberapa dokter lainnya. Tetapi yang mendekat bukanlah Seokjin, tetapi salah satu temannya yang tidak ia kenal.

"Seokjin hyung…" panggil Jimin lemah di ambang kesadarannya.

"Astaga Seokjin ia terluka!"

Jimin sempat mendengar dokter perempuan yang mendekat itu memekik ketika melihat luka di tangannya. Tetapi sesuatu seperti meremas hatinya kuat, karena Seokjin terlihat tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Seokjin, apa kau gila?! Ini Jimin!"

Entah darimana dokter itu mengetahui namanya, yang Jimin pedulikan sekarang adalah pengelihatannya yang mulai menggelap dan kesadarannya yang mulai terenggut. Iapun memilih menutup sempurna matanya, tak lagi mempedulikan rasa sakit di tangan, tubuh, dan hatinya. Ia hanya ingin tidur…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Sorry for the typos, edit di hp hehehhe**

 **Dan entah kenapa sebel banget upload di hp, karena tiap diedit biar tulisannya ga nempel nempel kaya nasi tetep aja balik lagi hmmm**

 **Anyway, ditunggu review nyaaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin tengah memperhatikan Jimin yang kini telah tertidur dengan lebih tenang setelah berusaha menyelamatkannya tadi. Sebenarnnya kondisinya tidak akan separah sekarang jika saja ia tidak terluka. Tetapi sebuah kantung darah yang akhirnya mengalir menuju tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selang menjelaskan semuanya. Kondisi Jimin buruk karena kehilangan banyak darah.

Seharusnya Seokjin khawatir. Seharusnya Seokjin sangat panik saat itu. Mengingat Jimin adalah pasiennya, bukan milik temannya atau dokter yang lain. Tetapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak saat itu, sampai akhirnya beberapa perawat tak sengaja menabraknya dan membuatnya berlari menghampiri Jimin yang sudah memejamkan mata.

Seokjin hanya tak bisa menghilangkan pikiran negative tentang Jimin di kepalanya. Ia sangat tau bahwa sang ayah sangat mencintai mendiang ibunya. Tetapi bertahun – tahun ditinggalkan tidak menutup kemungkinan sang ayah untuk Bersama wanita lain. Mungkin ia salah telah berpikir seperti itu tanpa ada bukti dan melimpahkan semuanya pada Jimin. Hanya saja… ia tak bisa menolong dirinya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran negative nya tersebut.

Setelah memastikan Jimin baik – baik saja, Seokjinpun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat. Ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Seokjin. Dia melakukan dua operasi hari ini, dan pasiennya yang terakhir membuat dirinya menguras tenaga, pikiran, serta perasaannya. Belum lagi, ia teringat bahwa besok adalah salah satu hari yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Tangan tua itu mengelus punggung tangan yang ditancapi oleh jarum yang menghubungkannya ke tabung infuse. Ia berusaha membangunkan sang anak yang masih saja menutup matanya dari kemarin sore. Hatinya sakit ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada sang anak. Terlebih lagi melihat perban yang menghiasi tangan kurus itu.

Tak lama, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Kedua mata sayu itu mengerjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang berada di ruangan serba putih itu.

"Ayah…" panggilnya pelan ketika mengetahui sang ayah telah ada di sampingnya.

"Hi, jagoan. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, walaupun kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Tapi ia tak ingin lagi membuat khawatir sang ayah.

"Biar ayah panggilkan dokter sebentar," ujar sang ayah seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sepeninggalan sang ayah, Jimin kembali menutup matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekarang, dan sakit di kepalanya memperburuk keadaannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Di mana Seokjin?" suara sang ayah yang terdengar kesal menyadarkan Jimin.

"Saya yang menggantikannya untuk merawat pasien Jimin, Tuan," jawab dokter wanita yang menangani Jimin sejak kemarin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Seokjin yang harusnya bertanggung jawab terhadap Jimin!"

"Sebaiknya saya memeriksa pasien terlebih dahulu. Hal ini agar kita bicarakan di luar saja."

"Baiklah," sang ayah terdengar lebih tenang sekarang, ia berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Hi Jimin, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jimin mengenal dokter wanita itu. Ia yang mendekatinya kemarin sebelum kegelapan merenggutnya. Ia pun tersenyum menyambut sang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Jimin menggeleng, tetap berusaha membohongi orang di sekitarnya dan juga dirinya. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tapi Jimin, ingatlah untuk jauh - jauh dari benda tajam di sekitarmu!" ancamnya yang membuat senyum di bibir Jimin merekah.

"Tuan Kim, ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda."

.

.

.

 _"Kurasa ada sesuatu tentang Jimin yang mengganggu pikiran Seokjin. Jika kemarin aku tidak menyadarkannya, mungkin ia tidak akan menolong Jimin sama sekali. Ia hanya diam terpaku melihat Jimin terluka. Belum lagi hari ini ia menolak untuk memeriksa Jimin dan mengalihkannya padaku. Maaf jika aku lancang, Tuan Kim, tetapi aku rasa kalian berdua harus bicara."_

Ucapan Dokter Im mengusik pikiran Tuan Kim. Ia memang belum pernah berbicara serius tentang kedatangan Jimin pada anak – anaknya, terutama anak tertuanya. Tetapi ia tak menngerti mengapa Seokjin begitu menolak Jimin. Tuan Kim tak pernah tau apa yang ada di pikiran anak tertuanya itu. Memang seharusnya mereka duduk Bersama dan membicarakan hal ini. Ia tak ingin lagi ada kesalahpahaman dan kejadian serupa terjadi kembali.

Sejak tadi Jimin memperhatikan sang ayah yang tengah terdiam di sampingnya. Ia menaruh kembali sendok yang berada di tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar itu. Walaupun tubuhnya masih lemas, ia tak ingin dibantu sang ayah walau hanya untuk makan.

"Apa yang ayah pikirkan?" tanyanya masih dengan suara serak.

"Tak apa, bukan hal yang penting. Kenapa buburmu belum habis juga, Jim? Sudah ayah bilang biar ayah suapi saja!"

"Tidak perlu, yah… perutku hanya tidak enak jika makan banyak."

"Kau harus makan banyak jika ingin cepat sembuh, Jim."

 _'Brakk…'_ tiba – tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan Seokjin di sana dengan wajah yang penuh emosi.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?" tanyanya penuh tekanan.

"Seokjin… ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu," sang ayah yang sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan Seokjin yang tiba – tiba berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kutanya apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?" lagi – lagi Seokjin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Seokjin…" ayahnya tak mengerti kenapa Seokjin begitu marah.

"Apa ayah lupa hari ini perayaan kematian ibu?" bentak Seokjin pada akhirnya.

Raut wajah sang ayah berubah pucat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan yang terkasihnya. Bahkan pagi tadi setelah pesawatnya mendarat ia langsung menuju tempat sang istri. Ia sudah sangat ingin menemuinya.

"Bagaimana ayah lupa, Seokjin-ah…"

"Lalu apa yang ayah lakukan di sini? Semua orang menunggu ayah di rumah."

"Ayah ingin menemui Jimin, Seokjin! Ia sendiri dan bahkan kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Apa kau ingat ia adalah adik dan juga pasienmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adikku!"

Jujur saja seseorang tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam kini. Jimin kembali bergetar takut mendengar pertengkaran sang ayah dan kakak tertuanya itu. Apalagi lagi – lagi pertengkaran karena dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu membenci Jimin?"

"Karena dia membuat ayah melupakan ibu! Buktinya ayah lebih memilih menjaga anak haram itu daripada berkumpul Bersama kami malam ini!"

"Anak haram? Apa maksudmu Seokjin?"

"Ia adalah anak haram hasilmu dengan wanita lain kan ayah?" tanya Seokjin menantang.

 _'Plak'_

Tamparan telak diberikan sang ayah pada anak tertuanya. Matanya berkaca – kaca karena mendengar alasan Seokjin yang begitu menyakiti hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengkhianati wanita yang sangat aku cintai! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin terkejut melihat luka yang berasal dari mata sang ayah. Rasa bersalah menyergapi Seokjin kemudian.

"Ayah tidak mungkin mengkhianati ibumu, Seokjin-ah…"

Setelah itu kemudian sang ayah ambruk di hadapan Seokjin yang masih terpaku dengan kata – kata sang ayah.

"AYAH!" Jimin yang masih lemah tiba – tiba saja mendapatkan kekuatannya untuk turun dari ranjang dan berlari kea rah sang ayah yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak peduli dengan luka yang kembali dihasilkan karena jarum infusenya terlepas secara paksa.

"Hyung lakukan sesuatu!" air matanya sudah menggenang ketika sang ayah tak juga bangun di pangkuannya.

Seokjin yang tersadar segera merebut sang ayah dari pangkuan Jimin dan segera membawanya keluar. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus menolong sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Kau melukai dirimu lagi, Jimin-ah."

Seseorang tiba – tiba saja duduk di samping Jimin yang kini tengah terduduk panik menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak ketika sang dokter menarik tangannya untuk membantunya membersihkan luka.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus lama – lama darahmu akan habis," ujarnya berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Jimin agar ia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Dokter, apa ayah akan baik – baik saja?" tanya Jimin sedikit bergetar.

"Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam. Doakan saja ayahmu sekuat dirimu, oke?"

Tak lama kemudian langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. Satu persatu saudaranya menunjukan diri. Mereka datang dengan panik begitu mendengar sang ayah yang tiba – tiba tak sadarkan diri. Apalagi kini ia tengah berada di ruang operasi.

"Ada apa dengan ayah, Jimin-ah?" tanya Namjoon yang terlihat paling panik dari semua.

"Aku tak tau hyung…" Jimin terdengar putus asa. Ia juga tak tau apa yang terjadi, yang pasti Seokjin dan ayahnya bertengkar karena dirinya.

"Kalian tenanglah dulu. Berdoalah agar ayah kalian baik – baik saja," ujar dokter Im berusaha menenangkan kelima orang yang baru saja datang itu. "Jim, apa kau mau ke ruanganmu? Kondisimu belum…"

"Tidak apa, dokter. Aku ingin di sini."

"Tapi…"

"Tak apa, dan jangan lagi membicarakan tentang kondisiku. Ayah sedang berjuang di dalam sana."

Sang dokter mengerti keadaannya. Ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan keenam lelaki yang tengah dipenuhi rasa khawatir itu. Ia mengerti kondisi keluarga mereka.

Hoseok akhirnya duduk di sebelah Jimin. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terasa tidak karuan. Ia pun melirik pada Jimin yang mengenakan baju pasien. Sedikit terheran karena itu sampai akhirnya ia melihat perban yang meliliti tangan Jimin.

"Apa kau terluka, Jim?" tanya Hoseok.

"Eum?" Jimin yang tidak focus tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Perban di tanganmu," Hoseok menunjuk luka di tangan kanan Jimin.

"Ahh… tak apa hanya luka kecil," sejujurnya ia sempat lupa bahwa ia terluka kemarin. Jimin terlalu focus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil menarik focus mereka. Seokjin keluar dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya, masih dengan baju operasinya. Mereka berenam sontak mendekat Seokjin, berusaha meminta penjelasan.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Namjoon lagi – lagi mengawali semuanya.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng dan luruh di tempat. Selama beberapa detik hanya suara isakan Seokjin yang terdengar. Mereka berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan reaksi Seokjin seperti ini.

"Hyung jangan katakan…" Hoseok mulai berspekulasi.

"Ayah baik – baik saja kan?" kini giliran Yoongi.

"Ayah… ayah memilih menyusul ibu…" akhirnya kecurigaan mereka terjawab. Sontak air mata yang sejak tadi mereka tahan meleleh begitu saja. Ini semua seperti déjà vu. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu kini terjadi lagi.

Jimin terdiam di tempat. Air mata memang mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya, tapi wajahnya sarat akan kekosongan. Ia terlalu shock untuk hal ini.

 _"Kenapa…"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong kea rah dinding. Ternyata itu adalah ulah Jungkook yang kini telah menarik kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya ke tembok, tak ayal membuat Jimin sedikit kesulitan bernapas karenanya.

"INI PASTI KARENA ULAHMU!" bentaknya tepat di hadapan Jimin yang menatapnya sedih. "Jika ayah tidak kesini, mungkin ia tengah makan malam bersama kami! Kau tidak perlu beracting untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya!"

"Jungkook tenanglah!" Hoseok berusaha melerai karena ia lihat Jimin tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman Jungkook sedikitpun.

"Tidak hyung! Ia yang telah membuat ayah meninggal!" Jungkook tak mau kalah sampai akhirnya Taehyung dan Yoongi datang untuk memisahkan mereka.

Jungkook akhirnya kembali luruh dalam tangis di pelukan Taehyung dan Yoongi. Sedangkan Namjoon dan Seokjin berusaha saling menguatkan. Hoseok memutuskan untuk tetap Bersama Jimin. Ia tau sang adik sangat tertekan kini, sama seperti yang lain. Bedanya hanya tak ada yang sangat dekat dengan Jimin untuk sekedar menenangkannya, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Itulah mengapa Hoseok memutuskan untuk menarik Jimin ke pelukannya.

"Jim… Jimin! Jim, demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi?!"

Mata Jimin tertutup, tetapi badannya bergetar hebat dan napasnya putus – putus.

"Jim, sadarlah! Dokter!" teriak Hoseok kemudian karena ia yakin Seokjin tak mungkin menolong Jimin dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Jimin di sana, bersama ke enam saudaranya, masih terdiam melihat abu sang ayah yang diletakan di samping abu sang ibu. Wajahnya masih pucat karena ia baru saja sadar dini hari tadi, tanpa seorangpun yang menyambutnya. Walau begitu ia masih bersyukur Hoseok mengecek nya tadi pagi dan akhirnya ia memaksa untuk ikut.

Ke enam saudaranya berkumpul, berpelukan satu sama lain tanpa perlu mengajaknya. Jimin tidak peduli, karena ia hanya ingin memandangi wajah sang ayah yang kini hanya bisa ia lihat di foto.

"Kita kembali ke rumah sakit ya, Jim? Kondisimu belum membaik sama sekali sepertinya," ujar Hoseok di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka pulang dari pemakaman. Yang lainnya berada di mobil yang berbeda, karena mereka memang tidak datang bersamaan.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku ingin pulang saja. Kau juga butuh istirahat," jawab Jimin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Jim?" tanya Hoseok yang hanya dijawab oleh Jimin dengan _'Aku baik – baik saja'_.

Jimin bersyukur Dokter Im dan para suster tak mengatakan apapun pada Hoseok. Cukup Seokjin dan Paman Kang saja yang tau, ia tak ingin melibatkan kelima saudaranya yang lain soal sakitnya.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin tengah tertegun di atas ranjang kamarnya. Ia berpikir apakah ia harus membereskan barangnya atau tidak. Haruskah ia segera berpamitan dari rumah ini atau tidak. Atau haruskah ia pergi begitu saja.

Alasan ia datang ke rumah ini adalah sang ayah angkat. Kini dengan kepergian sang ayah, hal apa lagi yang harus ia jadikan alasan untuk tetap tinggal. Tetapi perkataan sang ayah tempo hari tiba – tiba saja terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Ayah ingin semua anak ayah kembali berkumpul untuk makan di meja makan yang selalu terasa sepi ini. Ayah merindukan mereka semua…"_

Haruskan ia bertahan untuk mewujudkan permintaan sang ayah yang terakhir kali itu? Jimin tidak yakin dengan hatinya. Ia juga tidak yakin jika saudara – saudaranya masih mau menerimanya di sini, atau mereka memang tidak pernah menerimanya di sini.

Kepalanya terasa berat memikirkan semua itu. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan kini adalah tidur. Mungkin saja saat terbangun nanti semua hal yang terjadi ini adalah mimpi.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mumpung masih liburan jadi masih semangat lanjutin hehehe...**

 **Fully galau di chapter ini. Sebenernya pengen dilanjut lagi, tapi takutnya nanti malah kepotong di tengah jalan dan nggak ke publish sama sekali. Semoga next chapter nya nggak lama deh yaa hehehe**

 **Please lemme know your thoughts bout this chapter ^^**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **Catastrophile101**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Rumah yang memang selalu terasa dingin itu semakin terasa mencekam semenjak kepergian sang tuan besar. Masing – masing orang yang tinggal di sana seakan tak ingin berdiam terlalu lama di dalam rumah, terutama ketujuh anak Tuan Kim. Mereka tidak bertegur sapa, bahkan jarang sekali terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar rumah.

Seokjin memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya di rumah sakit. Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang berada di Jepang selama hampir dua minggu ini. Yoongi lebih sering berada di studio dibandingkan di rumahnya. Hoseok memutuskan untuk kembali _travelling_ mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Hanya tersisa Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin yang berada di rumah karena kewajiban sekolah mereka. Merekapun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dan di kamar masing – masing.

Semuanya berjalan begitu lambat. Kesedihan seperti enggan meninggalkan masing – masing dari mereka. Kepergian sang ayah yang terlalu tiba – tiba memang membuat mereka semua _shock_. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sang ayah akan menyusul sang ibu begitu cepat, membuat mereka menyesal karena tak meluangkan waktu lebih untuk sang ayah dan lebih memilih terjerumus dalam kesedihan karena kepergian sang ibu.

Satu orang yang pasti tengah merasa bimbang kini hanya bisa duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiga minggu sudah sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya dengan penuh kebimbangan. Ia masih terus berpikir apakah ia harus tetap tinggal atau pergi, karena nyatanya kehadirannya di rumah inipun tak merubah apapun agar menjadi seperti apa yang sang ayah inginkan.

Semua saudaranya hanya semakin jauh dan semakin menjauh darinya. Bukan karena mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk, tetapi mereka memperlakukannya seperti tidak ada. Itu lebih tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

Jimin membuka tutup obatnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini karena sakit di kepalanya kian menjadi. Ia sedikit tak peduli dengan dosis yang seharusnya ia minum per harinya. Jimin hanya ingin merasa lebih tenang dan mungkin terlelap untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin juga terlelap sampai bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan juga ayah Kim di sana.

.

.

.

Sebuah file terlempar di hadapan Seokjin yang tengah mengurut kepalanya pelan. Ia terkejut dan sontak mengangkat kepala pada pelaku yang tengah mengganggu istirahatnya malam ini.

"Kau menggangguku, Dokter Im!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

"Kurasa kau harus mengecek hasil pemeriksaannya kemarin," ujar dokter wanita yang ber-name tag 'Im So Young' itu seraya mengetuk – ngetuk file di hadapannya.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu lagi mengeceknya," Seokjin malah mendorong file itu menjauh darinya.

"Seokjin, dia itu pasienmu, dengan atau tanpa ayahmu. Ingat kau itu seorang dokter!"

"Jangan berani kau menghubungkannya dengan ayah. Dia tak lagi ada hubungan apapun dengannya."

"Kau tidak bisa terus begini! Asal kau tau, keinginan ayahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya adalah agar Jimin sembuh dan kalian hidup rukun. Jangan terus membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kim Seokjin. Rasa bersalah tak akan membantumu."

Setelah itu ia berdiri dan kembali meninggalkan Seokjin di ruangannya.

 _"Ya, rasa bersalah ini tidak membantuku, ia menghantuiku."_

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah ragu dengan membawa sebuah buku di tangannya. Tadi pagi Bibi Lee menitipkan buku catatan milik Jungkook padanya karena Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia bilang Jungkook membutuhkannya siang ini, jadi sampailah kini Jimin di depan kelas Jungkook.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas demi melihat kehadiran Jungkook yang ia cari itu. Ia tengah duduk bersama teman – temannya membicarakan sesuatu. Merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, Jungkook pun tanpa sadar melirik ke arah Jimin yang sudah berada di pintu masuk. Jiminpun langsung menarik ujung bibirnya dan hampir memanggil nama Jungkook sebelum pemuda itu berdiri dengan langkah cepat mendekatinya. Wajahnya lagi – lagi tak bersahabat ketika melihat Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah, ini…"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bertingkahlah seperti tidak mengenalku sama sekali di sekolah ini," ujar Jungkook menyela perkataan Jimin.

Jiminpun menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia menjadi takut untuk menatap mata Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian. Jungkook pun merebut bukunya dari tangan Jimin dengan paksa lalu berbalik tanpa ucapan terimakasih.

Jimin yang sedikit terkejut terlihat tak ingin membesar – besarkan masalah. Oleh karena itu ia lebih baik berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa banyak, sehingga ia bisa sedikit merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

.

.

Jimin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki lebih jauh dari halte bis yang seharusnya ia naiki menuju ke rumah. Sore tadi Jimin tak ingin merasa sendiri sehingga ia pergi ke sebuah arcade untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya. Jika ia terus – terusan berada di tempat sepi, ia bisa menjadi gila karena termakan pikirannya yang selalu berisik itu.

Makin malam jalanan kota Seoul ternyata lebih ramai dari biasanya di hari Sabtu malam. Banyak orang yang memanfaatkannya untuk keluar lebih larut untuk sekedar bersenang – senang. Jimin sedikit melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah pukul 12 malam, tetapi ia tak begitu peduli. Tak ada yang memperdulikannya juga, bukan?

Tiba – tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok Yoongi yang memasuki sebuah hiphop club tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mencoba mengikuti sang kakak untuk masuk ke dalam club. Untung saja sang penjaga tak menghentikannya masuk dan kini ia akhirnya berada di dalam club yang dipenuhi orang – orang pencinta hiphop.

Sedikit agak berdesakan dengan suara seruan di sekitarnya karena seseorang yang tengah berada di atas panggung menyampaikan _rap_ nya dengan baik. Jimin berusaha menemukan sang kakak di tengah kerumunan itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru club yang sedikit gelap.

Tak lama ia perlu mencarinya, nyatanya Yoongi kini tengah ada di atas panggung. Berganti nama menjadi SUGA dan memulai _performance_ nya. Baru sekitar beberapa _bars_ yang Yoongi keluarkan dari mulutnya yang berbakat itu, hampir seluruh orang di dalam sana berseru untuknya.

Jimin tak lagi mencari – cari seperti anak bodoh. Kini ia tengah menikmati penampilan sang hyung di atas sana. Lagi - lagi Jimin melihat sisi lain Yoongi. Jimin sedikit tertohok ketika menyadari arti dari _rap_ yang Yoongi persembahkan kini. Tentang ibunya, sang ayah yang baru saja pergi, dan keluarga yang tak lagi utuh. Air mata terloloskan dari mata Jimin, ia begitu larut dalam penampilan Yoongi sampai tak sadar sang rapper sudah meninggalkan mic nya di atas stage.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin memanggil sang kakak yang tengah meminum alcohol dari gelas – gelas di hadapannya.

"Jimin? Sedang apa kau di sini?" ujar Yoongi terkejut mendapati Jimin berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Hyung apa kau marah padaku?" Jimin menatap sang kakak takut. Perasaan sedihnya kembali sedikit membucah karena penampilan Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi hanya membuang mukanya dan mulai menuangkan kembali minuman itu ke dalam gelas sebelum meneguknya sampai habis.

"Kenapa hyung tak pernah kembali ke rumah lagi? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau ingin aku meninggalkan rumah saja?"

"Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?" pertanyaan Yoongi balik menyerang Jimin.

"Hm?" Jimin tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Apa kesalahanmu sehingga kau harus dibenci, Jim? Apa benar kau adalah anak haram dari appa dengan wanita lain?"

Lagi – lagi hal itu yang diangkat. Jimin tak percaya jika Yoongi juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia berusaha menarik napasnya yang sedikit terasa berat karena menahan tangis dan menggeleng pelan seraya menatap Yoongi tepat di matanya.

"Cih… pulang lah, Jim," Yoongi berusaha menetralkan emosinya dan kembali berbicara lebih pelan.

"Ayo pulang bersama, hyung. Setidaknya aku harus berpamitan padamu di rumah, kan?" Jimin kembali berbicara melantur.

"Minumanku belum habis, Jim. Pulanglah terlebih dulu, _the night is still young for me_."

Tiba – tiba saja gelas di tangan Yoongi kini berada di tangan Jimin. Tanpa ragu ia meminum _liquid_ yang berada di gelas di genggamannya itu. Rasa pahit langsung menguar di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Yoongi lebih terkejut.

"Biar aku bantu menghabiskannya, hyung."

Jimin kembali mengambil botol di hadapan Yoongi yang masih tersisa banyak dengan sangat cepat. Ia pun kembali meneguk isinya seakan tak takut untuk mengecap rasa pahit yang membakar tenggorokannya itu sekali lagi. Yoongi yang sempat terdiam sejenak akhirnya menarik botol itu dari tangan Jimin dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja.

"APA KAU GILA?!" Yoongi mencengkram erat pundak Jimin, berusaha membuat sang adik yang mulai limbung itu untuk berdiri tegak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri, hyung… Tak ada yang menemaniku di rumah…" racau Jimin. Badan dan kepalanya terasa sangat ringan kali ini. Untuk seseorang yang belum pernah mencicipi minuman keras, itu akan memberinya efek lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dengan kekesalan dan rasa bersalah Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan menarik Jimin keluar dari club yang semakin dipenuhi banyak orang itu. Yoongi sedikit tidak peduli dengan Jimin yang kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya karena ia mulai mabuk.

Lelaki itu terus menarik sang adik walaupun kini mereka sudah keluar dari club di belakangnya. Yoongi akhirnya merasakan perlawanan dari Jimin. Anak itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yoongi yang kini mulai terasa sakit. Saat akhirnya cengkraman itu terlepas, Jimin segera mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

Yoongi terdiam mendengar Jimin yang muntah di belakangnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kemudian membalikan badannya untuk mendekati Jimin yang kini tengah berjongkok di dekat pohon.

Jimin terlihat sangat kepayahan sehingga Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengurut punggungnya pelan, membantu Jimin agar lebih nyaman. Tetapi matanya makin menyipit ketika melihat darah yang sedikit menodai jaket yang Jimin pakai.

"Jim!" ia menarik Jimin agar mengarahkan wajah padanya.

Betapa terkejut dirinya ketika mendapati darah kini menodai mulut di sekitar Jimin. Wajah itu penuh dengan kesakitan dan tangannya terus mencengkram perutnya yang sakit. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata sayu itu terpejam dan tubuhnya limbung ke arah Yoongi yang berusaha mencari ponselnya.

"Jim, sadarlah!"

.

.

.

"Jin Hyung! Jimin di dalam, ia memuntahkan darah, hyung! Tolong dia!" Yoongi berteriak panik kea rah sang kakak yang tengah beralan menuju ER.

"Tenanglah, Yoongi! Dokter Im yang akan menanganinya," Jin yang masiih enggan untuk berinteraksi dengan Jimin hanya bisa menenangkan Yoongi kini.

"Dokter Kim, Dokter Im tengah melakukan operasi sekarang. Kondisi pasien kritis, kita harus segera menanganinya," ujar seorang suster yang tadi mengecek keadaan Jimin ketika datang.

"Hyung, kumohon… Kita tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Jadilah seorang dokter seperti janjimu," ujar Yoongi lirih.

Seokjin akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yoongi dan berbalik menuju ruang ER di belakangnya. Dengan perang yang masih terjadi di hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk akhirnya menolong pasiennya yang berjuang di dalam sana.

Yoongi hanya terduduk di lantai bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Ya perkataannya benar, dirinya dan semua saudaranya tak seharusnya selalu seperti ini pada Jimin. Mereka juga harus lebih mengerti sisi Jimin dibandingkan dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Sebuah getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di tangan Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia baru sadar jika sejak tadi dirinya menggenggam handphone milik Jimin. Ia pun melihat nama Hoseok tertera di layer ponsel itu.

"Hoseok-ah…" jawabnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gila memberinya alcohol, hyung?" teriak Hoseok pada Yoongi setelah mendengar penjelasan Seokjin barusan.

"Aku tak tau Hoseok-ah, dia tiba – tiba saja merebut minuman dari tanganku," jawab Yoongi yang masih terdengar frustasi karena shock melihat keadaan Jimin.

"Lalu… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, hyung? Mengapa bisa Jimin sampai seperti ini?" Hoseok kembali bertanya pada Seokjin yang juga pusing dibuatnya.

"Jimin, dia mengidap leukemia, jauh sebelum datang ke keluarga kita," jawab Seokjin singkat yang sontak membuat kedua adik yang berada di hadapannya kembali memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Apa? Dan tak ada satupun dari kami yang tau?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Hanya aku dan ayah yang tau."

"Dan kau masih bisa menolak untuk menanganinya, hyung? Dasar berengsek!" Yoongi tersulut emosi karena kejadian saat dirinya dan Jimin tiba di rumah sakit tadi. Iapun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Seokjin begitu saja.

"Hyung, aku tau kita semua merasa bersalah karena kehilangan ayah. Mungkin ayah merencanakan sesuatu dengan hanya memberitaumu tentang Jimin. Jangan sampai kita mengecewakannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena jauh di dalam hatimu, kau tau kematian ayah tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jimin. Kau tau sebenarnya itu kesalahan kita sendiri."

Setelah itu Hoseok lebih memilih pergi menyusul Yoongi yang ia yakini tengah berada di kamar Jimin. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang lagi – lagi berperang dengan hati dan akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 18 jam dan Jimin baru berhasil membuka matanya. Yoongi dan Hoseok yang masih setia menemani segera menghampiri Jimin yang terlihat tidak nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Jim?" panggil Hoseok pelan memastikan Jimin sudah benar – benar sadar.

Jimin memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sudah berada di sampingnya kini. Terkejut dengan kehadiran kedua kakaknya membuat Jimin berusaha bangun tetapi gagal karena tubuhnya yang masih begitu lemah.

"Apa ada yang tak nyaman?" tanya Hoseok lagi setelah mendapati Jimin yang begitu terkejut.

"Mi…num…" jawab Jimin pelan dan suara yang parau. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan panas.

Setelah minum air yang dibantu oleh Hoseok, Jimin akhirnya lebih relax dan hanya menatap kedua kakaknya seolah meminta penjelasan mengapa mereka berdua bisa di sini.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya minum alcohol?" tanya Yoongi dengan sedikit sarkasme di dalamnya yang kemudian mendapat senggolan dari Hoseok.

Jimin sontak membulatkan kedua matanya, teringat akan kejadian kemarin malam. Jika ia kemarin minum alcohol dan kedapatan muntah darah di depan Yoongi, lalu sekarang ia terbaring di rumah sakit dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok di sana, apakah mereka…

"Ya kami sudah tau tentang penyakitmu, Jim. Bisa – bisanya ayah, Jin hyung, dan juga dirimu menyembunyikannya dari kami semua," Hoseok seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jimin.

Jimin hanya terdiam, enggan untuk menanggapi. Ini memang permintaannya pada sang ayah agar menyembunyikan tentang penyakitnya. Ia hanya tak ingin jika keluarga barunya terbebani karena harus bertingkah baik pada seorang anak yang penyakitan.

Jimin kembali melirik ke arah Yoongi untuk sekedar meminta maaf karena kejadian semalam. Yoongi memandanginya bimbang, seakan ia tengah berusaha membaca semua isi kepala Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung…"

"Aku… butuh kopi," belum sempat Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya, Yoongi sudah berbalik menuju pintu dan menghilang di sana.

 _"Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit."_

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan jam 5 pagi dan Jimin sudah membereskan barangnya. Tangannya sudah tak dihiasi infus dan bajunya juga sudah berganti dari baju pasien yang sudah 3 hari ini ia pakai menjadi celana jeans dan juga sweater longgarnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" suara seseorang di depan pintu akhirnya menghentikan aksi beres – beresnya.

Jiminpun berbalik dan kemudian tersenyum pada orang yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada itu. Wajah sang kakak masih terlihat mengantuk karena harus berjaga semalaman.

"Jin hyung… aku sudah memikirkan keputusanku ini baik – baik. Emm… dan sepertinya akan lebih mudah jika aku hanya berpamitan padamu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin sedikit terkejut dengan kata 'berpamitan' yang Jimin lontarkan.

"Kau benar, ayah sudah tak berada di sini lagi, jadi untuk apa aku tetap tinggal dan hanya menciptakan kenangan buruk untuk kalian semua. Aku harap dengan kepergianku kalian bisa kembali menjaga satu sama lain. Ayahpun… ingin kalian berenam menjadi dekat kembali."

Seokjin seolah tak ingin menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Jimin, tetapi ucapan Hoseok tempo hari memang benar. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tak menyalahkan Jimin untuk apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisan dirinya dan juga saudara – saudaranya yang lain. Tetapi tetap saja ego membuatnya tak mengatakan apapun kini.

"Jimin, ada apa ini?" suara Paman Kang menginterupsi kecanggungan yang terjadi dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Emm… Seokjin hyung aku boleh meminjam Paman Kang kan sehari ini? Aku tak tau harus minta tolong pada siapa. Juga… terimakasih sudah merawatku selama ini. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada ayah…" Jimin menundukan kepalanya agar air mata yang mulai jatuh tak nampak di pengelihatan Seokjin.

"Aku pergi hyung…"

Dengan langkah terseok karena tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, Jimin mengangkat tasnya dan mulai berjalan pada Paman Kang yang tengah menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Begitu melewati Seokjin, Jimin melirik ke arah sang kakak sekali lagi. Memperhatikan wajah yang tengah menyelimuti kebingungannya dengan ekspresi dingin yang selalu ia berikan pada Jimin.

"Paman Kang…" panggil Jimin pada lelaki tua di hadapannya, "tolong antarkan aku pulang ke panti asuhan, ya? Untuk terakhir kalinya."

Sebilah pisau tak kasat mata seakan menusuk hati Seokjin kini. Terasa sakit tetapi tak tau dari mana rasa sakit itu berasal. Seokjin masih berdiri mematung di sana sampai akhirnya suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jim…" bisiknya lirih pada udara kosong di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Haiiii... maafkan karena sebulan lebih nggak update karena memang beberapa minggu ini sibuk bangeeettt...**_

 _ **Well I warned you guys kalau FF ini emang bakalan slow update jadiii tolong bersabar yaa hehehe. Aku pastiin bakalan sampai tamat kok FF nya, jadi don't worry yaaa. Juga, sorry kalau ada typo typo kadang mata ini emang suka ga ngeh sama yang begituan.**_

 _ **Well, jangan lupa kasih review yaaaa see you...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Catastrophile101**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Seokjin hendak menyantap makan siangnya, suara pintu dibuka terdengar sangat keras di ruangannya. Yoongi datang dengan menatap mata sang kakak nyalang, tak peduli jika ia adalah kakak tertuanya.

"Di mana Jimin?" tanyanya berusaha meredam emosi dan kepanikan menjadi satu.

"Dia… pulang…" ujar Seokjin setenang mungkin tanpa melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Pulang? Dia tak ada di rumah, hyung!"

Seokjin menghela napas, berusaha memutar otak pintarnya untuk meredam emosi Yoongi yang pasti akan memuncak setelah ini. Ia menaruh sumpitnya kembali, menghiraukan makanan yang mulai mendingin.

"Katakan di mana Jimin!"

"Dia pulang, ke tempatnya berasal."

Untuk beberapa detik, Yoongi terpaku dengan ucapan sang kakak yang terdengar begitu datar. Ia tak paham lagi mengapa Seokjin bisa setega itu. Jadi, tanpa sadar Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke balik meja menuju Seokjin yang masih saja terduduk di kursi kebanggaannya itu. Tangannya tanpa ada rasa sopan santun lagi menarik kemeja warna biru milik sang kakak.

"Kau mengusirnya?!" teriaknya tepat di hadapan sang kakak. Matanya terlihat memerah karena emosi.

"Yoongi tenanglah! Ia pulang ke panti asuhan, tempat yang memang seharusnya. Toh ayah sudah pergi, dan ia bukan tanggung jawab kita lagi," lagi – lagi tanpa sadar Seokjin mengatakan hal yang kejam itu lagi.

"Kau gila, hyung?! Kau yang benar – benar tau kondisi Jimin dan dengan tega kau mengusirnya?!"

"Aku tidak mengusirnya, Yoongi!" Seokjin yang juga tersulut emosi kini berdiri dan menyentakan tangan Yoongi dari kemejanya.

"Lalu?! Ia tak mungkin pulang jika kau tidak mengusirnya!"

"Ada apa ini? Di mana Jimin?" Hoseok masuk dengan panik ketika melihat kedua kakaknya tengah bersitegang satu sama lain.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada bajingan ini!" Yoongi akhirnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hoseok yang penuh dengan kebingungan dan Seokjin yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Seokjin hyung?" Hoseok memanggilnya meminta penjelasan.

"Jimin sudah pulang, Hoseok-ah…"

Dan respon yang Hoseok berikan ternyata tak jauh beda dari Yoongi. Tetapi ia lebih memilih menyimpan kemarahannya dan hanya berbalik meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri.

"Mengapa kau begitu kejam terhadapnya, hyung?" ujarnya pelan sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan Seokjin.

Sedangkan Seokjin, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Sebuah perasaan asing hadir di relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kemudian keluar dari ruangannya yang nyaman. Meninggalkan makanan yang kini benar – benar telah mendingin.

.

.

.

"Hyung… Hyung!" Hoseok berusaha mengejar Yoongi yang sudah jauh berjalan di depannya. "Yoongi hyung!"

Akhirnya ia bisa menarik lengan sang kakak yang lebih pendek darinya itu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku tak punya waktu, Hoseok! Aku harus menemukan Jimin!" jawab Yoongi sedikit membentak padanya.

"Ya aku tau, hyung! Tapi kau mau mencarinya kemana? Apa kau tau panti asuhannya?"

Hoseok akhirnya menyadarkan Yoongi dari kepanikannya. Tubuhnya melemas sehingga dirinya memilih bersandar pada mobil miliknya itu.

"Bagaimana kita mencarinya, Hoseok-ah? Aku bahkan tak tau dari mana ia berasal…" Yoongi terdengar sangat putus asa di telinga Hoseok. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan sang kakak yang terlihat paling cuek itu. Yoongi terdengar sangat tertekan.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang buruk padanya, Hoseok-ah…" pikiran Yoongi kembali ke kejadian tempo hari di club Bersama Jimin.

"Maksudmu, hyung?" Hoseok merenggut tak mengerti.

"Aku menanyakan apa kesalahannya… aku menanyakan apakah ia benar anak haram dari appa…" Yoongi menarik napas dalam – dalam, berusaha menetralkan emosinya. "Aku seharusnya tau mata yang selalu tersenyum itu menyimpan begitu banyak beban hidup. Aku seharusnya tau bahwa Jimin kesepian…"

Hati Hoseok ikut mencelos mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Walaupun Yoongi selalu terlihat tidak peduli, dan kata – kata yang selalu dikeluarkannya terdengar pedas di telinga, tetapi Hoseok selalu tau bahwa Yoongi sangat peka dalam membaca karakter orang lain.

Hoseokpun jelas merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin. Ia menyesal karena meninggalkan Jimin untuk mencari ketenangan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinya sangat egois kini. Seharusnya ia juga tau bahwa Jimin butuh seseorang, dengan atau tanpa penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Kita akan menemukannya, hyung… kita pasti menemukannya!"

.

.

.

Terdengar langkah seorang pria paruh baya yang memasuki ruangan dokter yang rapih. Ia melihat tuan muda pertamanya yang tengah beristirahat dari operasi yang baru saja ia jalani.

"Jin-ah…" panggilnya berhati – hati.

Dokter muda tampan itupun membuka matanya dan melihat sekretaris pribadi sang ayah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Matanya terlihat lelah, dan ia tau apa yang akan Paman Kang bahas dengannya.

"Paman Kang?"

"Jin, kau tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin pergi begitu saja. Ayahmu menitipkannya pada kalian bukan? Terutama padamu, Jin."

Tebakannya tepat sasaran. Ia sudah cukup terganggu dengan pikirannya sejak kemarin. Ia tak perlu orang lain unutk menambah beban pikirannya dengan merecokinya tetang hal ini.

"Paman Kang, kumohon, aku sedang tak ingin membahas tentang hal ini."

"Jin, kau salah paham terhadapnya! Setidaknya biarkan aku luruskan hal ini terlebih dahulu lalu kau bisa ambil keputusan. Jimin tidak bersalah, Jin-ah."

"Cukup, Paman Kang. Aku tak ingin mendengar nama itu lagi. Anggap saja ayah tak pernah membawa anak itu datang."

Pria tua itupun menghela napas. Ia tau benar bahwa anak pertama keluarga Kim itu amat keras kepala. Iapun memutuskan untuk menyerah beradu argument dengannya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Tetapi jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusan dan perkataan yang pernah kau ucapkan itu."

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah itu setelah lebih dari dua minggu mengasingkan diri di Jepang. Ia memang lebih memilihtinggal dan menyibukkan dirinya di sana untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya sepeninggalan sang ayah. Walaupun ia masih ingin tinggal di Jepang, entah mengapa sesuatu menariknya untuk kembali pulang. Alhasil ia membeli tiket penerbangan paling pertama dari Jepang.

Ini hari Sabtu pagi dan rumahnya benar – benar terasa sepi. Ia berpikir apakah ini yang sang ayah rasakan selama ini. Kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintainya, dan kemudian ditinggalkan anak – anaknya.

Namjoon hendak melangkah masuk ketika ia mendengar suara gedebuk keras dan perdebatan dari arah garasi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengecek keributan itu untuk memastikan semua hal baik – baik saja. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepala ketika menemukan kakak kedua dan ketiganya tengah bertengkar dengan Yoongi yang membawa tas besar–entah apa isinya.

"Setidaknya kau harus tau kemana kau akan mencari dulu, hyung!" suara Hoseok terdengar kesal dan juga putus asa. Tangannya kembali berusaha merebut tas dan kunci mobil yang Yoongi genggam erat.

"Persetan, Hoseok! Aku akan mencari Jimin kemanapun!"

"Memangnya Jimin pergi kemana?" secara spontan Namjoon membuka suaranya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah tak sengaja mencuri dengar pertengkaran ayah dan Jin hyung tentang hal itu," ujar Namjoon ketika Hoseok dan Yoongi telah mengatakan segalanya.

"Jadi kau juga menyembunyikannya dari kami?" balas Yoongi seedikit tersulut emosi. Wajar saja, kepalanya terasa panas karena terlalu banyak berpikir membuat emosinya tidak terkontrol.

"Tidak hyung, bukan begitu! Aku tidak tau penyakit Jimin, dan aku tidak beripikir penyakitnya separah itu. Aku juga sedikit agak canggung berdekatan dengannya. Tapi… sekali bertatapan mata dengannya, seharusnya membuat kita tau bahwa Jimin itu tulus."

Namjoon menundukan kepalanya, ia mengingat mata sipit milik Jimin yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Sebelum semuanya terjadi, dan kesalahpahaman yang semakin mencuat ke permukaan.

"Aku tau harus menghubungi siapa," ucap Namjoon setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki ketiga orang itu terdengar memasuki sebuah mansion di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah milik seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan mereka dan dengan pasti memiliki informasi tentang Jimin itu terasa sangat hangat bagi mereka bertiga. Baginya, rumah ini adalah rumah kedua jika mereka ingin menenangkan pikiran mereka.

"Paman Kang…" panggil Namjoon pada seorang pria paruh baya yang kini duduk di kursi nyamannya sambil membaca buku.

"Namjoon-ah, kau sudah kembali? Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu?" tanyanya ketika ia melihat Namjoon memasuki ruang baca miliknya. "Ahh… Yoongi dan Hoseok juga di sini? Ada apa kalian datang bersamaan?"

"Eum… apa paman tau Jimin berada di mana sekarang?"

Pria tua itu menghela napas panjang. Ia tak berpikir ketiga anak tuannya yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu yang akan menanyakan Jimin.

"Ya aku tau di mana Jimin berada," jawabnya seraya melepas kacamatanya.

"Katakan Jimin di mana, Paman! Kami harus segera mencarinya," tanya Yoongi tak sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…"

"Jangan bercanda, Paman Kang! Kau juga tau sendiri bagaimana keadaan Jimin. Bagaimana jika dia… bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?! Aku harus menjemputnya untuk kembali!" Yoongi berdiri karena rasa panik yang lagi – lagi menghinggapi hatinya.

"Hyung, tenanglah dulu…" Hoseok berusaha menenangkan sang kakak dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Tidak Yoongi! Kurasa keputusan Jimin untuk kembali lebih baik daripada ia terus tersiksa berada di sini. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta dokter lain untuk terus memantau keadaannya di sana. Jimin baik – baik saja."

"Paman… kami mohon untuk mengerti keadaan kami. Sudah cukup kami hidup dengan rasa bersalah kepada ayah, kami hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi di sana," Namjoon yang sejak tadi terdiam kini angkat suara.

"Biar kuberi tau satu hal anak – anak. Pikiran kalian tentang Jimin selama ini salah. Ia bukan anak haram dari wanita lain. Ayah kalian tak mungkin melakukan hal sepicik itu. Ayah kalian ingin menebus hutang budi pada Jimin dan orang tuanya dulu."

"Maksud paman?" tanya Hoseok tak mengerti.

"Kalian mestinya ingat bahwa ibu kalian sempat dinyatakan sembuh karena cangkok paru yang diterimanya, bukan? Yang menyelamatkan nyawa ibu kalian saat itu adalah ibu Jimin."

Napas ketiga pemuda itu seakan berhenti mendengar kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Paman Kang. Sebelum rasa penasaran kembali menyerang, rupanya Paman Kang melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kecelakaan mobil menimpa keluarga Jimin saat itu. Sialnya, tempat kejadian berada di sebuah daerah terpencil yang sulit untuk mendapatkan akses bantuan. Jimin menjadi satu – satunya korban yang masih tersadar saat itu, dengan tangisan hebat di samping tubuh ibu dan sang ayah yang tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu ayah kalian melewati jalan tersebut, ia sempat keluar dan meminta bantuan dari ponselnya. Sayangnya keadaan ibu kalian yang sedang kritis membuatnya harus segera pergi, jadi ia hanya bisa memastikan pada Jimin bahwa bantuan akan segera datang."

Paman Kang menarik napasnya sebentar dan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Rupanya nyawa kedua orang tua Jimin tidak bisa diselamatkan, bersamaan dengan kondisi ibu kalian yang berada di ujung tanduk. Dokter memutuskan untuk melakukan donor dengan persetujuan paman dan bibi Jimin. Ayah kalian pun berjanji akan selalu memberikan uang untuk biaya hidup Jimin.

Tetapi kenyataan pahit harus dirasakan Jimin setelah itu. Paman dan bibinya mengusirnya dari rumah, dan anak 10 tahun itu harus tinggal di luar tanpa tujuan. Sampai akhirnya ayah kalian mengetahui hal itu dan menjebloskan paman dan bibi Jimin ke penjara. Dengan rasa bersalah ia mencari Jimin dengan giat selama dua tahun dan akhirnya membawa anak itu ke rumah."

Tak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing – masing. Menyalahkan diri sendiri adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa mereka pikirkan kini.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian tidak bisa melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari Jimin. Anak itu tak punya siapapun bahkan sampai akhirnya ia kembali memiliki keluarga, ia masih harus berjuang sendiri melawan sakit dan sepinya."

"Oleh karena itu, biarkan kami menebus kesalahan kami, Paman Kang," bujuk Namjoon kesekian kalinya.

Paman Kang kembali menghela napasnya. Ia juga merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam dirasa oleh ketiga anak itu.

"Biarkan Seokjin yang memutuskan. Dia yang tertua di antara kalian, dan dia harus mengambil keputusannya."

.

.

.

"Seokjin hyung…" panggil Namjoon seraya memasuki kamar kakak tertuanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghadapi Seokjin sendiri. Karena jika Yoongi ikut, keadaan hanya akan semakin kacau, dan ia membiarkan Hoseok menemani kakak keduanya itu. Namjoon hanya berharap, Seokjin akan mendengar perkataannya, yang memang selalu Seokjin kabulkan selama ini.

"Kau sudah kembali, Namjoon-ah?"

"Begitulah… Emm hyung? Ada suatu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu," ujarnya perlahan, terdengar sedikit ragu.

Seokjin berbalik dan menatap Namjoon penuh curiga.

"Hyung… apa yang kau dan kami semua pikirkan tentang Jimin itu salah."

"Jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Jimin, lebih baik kau keluar. Ayah sudah tidak ada, dan anak itu tak harus lagi tinggal di sini!"

"Tapi kita berhutang banyak pada Jimin dan kedua orang tuanya, hyung!"

"Ma… maksudmu?"

"Ayah… tidak… keluarga kita berhutang nyawa pada ibunya. Jimin seperti ini juga karena kita."

Kenyataan yang Hoseok katakan rupanya menohok perasaan Seokjin. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia tutup – tutupi, perlahan – lahan naik ke permukaan tanpa bisa dibendungnya lagi. Penyesalan lain kembali menghampirinya.

"Namjoon-ah…" panggil Seokjin pelan yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Namjoon, "katakan pada Paman Kang untuk mengantarkanku ke panti asuhan Jimin besok pagi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi!**

 **Iya aku tau ini FF kelamaan update nya hehehe...**

 **To be honest, aku emang agak kesulitan saat character building yang lain selain Jimin. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku nulis dengan sebegitu banyak tokoh terlibat di dalamnya. Hasilnya agak susah ketika si main chara nya nggak muncul nih.**

 **Mungkin beberapa dari kalian wondering Tae Tae sama Kookie ko sering gaada... nah itu juga jadi salah satu concern aku karena aku masih belum nemu waktu yang tepat untuk masukin karakter mereka berdua. Don't worry! Mereka masih megang role penting kok di FF ini.**

 **Nahhh itulah alasan kenapa FF ini mogok update nya agak lamaan dari yang kemaren (selain karena sibuk juga sih). Jadi... kalo kalian punya advices, private message aku terbuka lebar untuk kita chat. I'd be very happy if we can talk...**

 **Anyway, DNA sukses bikin aku mati minggu ini!**

 **.**

 **Thanks,**

 _ **catastrophile101**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap lapangan di hadapannya dalam diam sore itu. Beberapa hari ini sesuatu seperti mengganggu pikirannya tanpa ia tau hal apa yang mengganggunya itu.

"Hyung!" seseorang yang ternyata Jungkook, adiknya, tiba - tiba saja duduk si sampingnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" ujarnya dengan secara reflex memukul pelan adiknya itu. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya bisa tersenyum tengil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?"

"Tidak ada, hanya… apa kau melihat Jimin akhir – akhir ini?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Jimin? Apa kau belum tau, hyung?"

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook.

"Jimin sudah pulang ke panti asuhannya, hyung. Aku tak sengaja mendengar bibi Lee mengatakannya kemarin pagi."

"Pulang?" tanyanya memastikan dengan sedikit nada keterkejutan di dalamnya.

"Yup… mungkin dia sudah sadar posisinya di rumah kita."

"Kook… kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kita juga harus ingat posisi kita di rumah ini," ujar Taehyung dengan nada yang lebih serius.

Jungkook yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya itu kemudian memberenggut.

"Tapi kita berbeda, hyung!"

Taehyung tidak menanggapi adiknya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan keberadaan Jimin. Ia memang tidak dekat dengan Jimin, tetapi tak pernah ada rasa curiga untuk lelaki kecil dan pendiam itu. Memang setelah ayahnya meninggal semua berubah, tak hanya dirinya. Ia pun menjadi lebih jarang bertegur sapa bahkan melihat Jimin di rumah. Sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Jimin memang sudah pergi dari rumah.

Perasaan buruk pun entah mengapa mulai menggelayuti hatinya.

.

.

.

Dua buah mobil memasuki jalan kecil berbatu di pesisir pantai Busan. Mengarah pada satu – satunya bangunan rumah di lokasi tersebut. Gerbang selamat datang dan sebuah papan bertuliskan nama tempat tersebut menyambut mereka ketika melewatinya. Tak lupa beberapa anak yang penasaran juga berlarian ke pekarangan depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ke-empat pemuda dan seorang pria paruh baya terlihat turun dari dua mobil itu dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah gerbang yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa anak. Mereka menyapa anak – anak kecil yang tersenyum manis dan terlihat penuh semangat. Sedikit banyak membuat hati mereka berlima hangat.

Seorang wanita diumur 40 tahunannya akhirnya keluar dari dalam rumah. Sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tuan Kang?" tanyanya heran seraya melirik pada sekelompok pemuda di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Nam, perkenalkan mereka adalah anak – anak dari Tuan Kim."

.

.

.

"Jimin baik – baik saja. Dua hari yang lalu ia sempat demam, tetapi kini ia baik – baik saja," ujar Ibu Nam yang kini sudah mengajak Kim bersaudara dan Paman Kang untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi… bisakah kami bertemu dengan Jimin?" ujar Seokjin terdengar hati – hati.

Ibu Nam sedikit menghela napas dan meminta bantuan pada Paman Kang yang juga terlihat tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menjemput Jimin. Ia pun berdiri dan lebih memilih untuk diam di luar, membiarkan mereka berbincang.

"Jangan khawatir Bibi, kami tak akan menyakiti Jimin… untuk kedua kalinya,"

Ibu Nam tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat binary ketulusan dari kedua mata Seokjin.

"Jimin adalah anak yang penurut, ia anak yang sangat ceria tetapi sebenarnya anak yang sangat tertutup. Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain bersedih karenanya, sehingga ia selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang di dekatnya bagaimanapun caranya. Tetapi semenjak pulang, Jimin menjadi lebih sensitif. Ia selalu terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya, dan akan lebih mudah merasa terganggu. Tetapi ia tetap tidak menunjukannya dengan memutuskan untuk selalu sendiri. Jimin…-"

"Paman Kang!" panggilan seseorang yang mereka kenal terdengar dari luar yang sontak merebut atensi mereka semua.

"Ahh… Jimin sudah kembali rupanya," ujar Ibu Nam pelan.

Tiba – tiba saja jantung keempat pemuda itu berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah terseok karena kakinya yang terkilir, pemuda kecil itu berjalan pelan ke arah bangunan rumah tak jauh dari hutan di belakangnya. Di tangannya kini terdapat seekor anjing kecil yang berlindung di balik pelukan hangatnya. Keduanya terlihat kotor karena terjatuh di dalam hutan sana.

Dua buah mobil mewah yang terparkir di pekarangan tertangkap indra pengelihatannya. Ia pun berusaha berjalan lebih cepat walaupun kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit ketika digerakkan.

Benar saja dugaannya. Seorang pria paruh baya yang dikenalnya terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah. Tanpa memperdulikan sakit di kakinya, ia semakin berjalan cepat.

"Paman Kang!" panggilnya keras yang sontak menarik atensi si pemilik nama.

"Jimin-ah... ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ujarnya terkejut melihat baju dan tubuh Jimin yang kotor, serta anjing kecil di pelukannya.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya berbentuk menyerupai bulan sabit.

"Apa kabar, Paman? Memangnya sudah jadwal Paman untuk menjengukku ya?"

"Aku baik. Dan sebenarnya… ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Paman Kang berbalik dan mendapati keempat Kim bersaudara sudah berada di sana.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Paman Kang. Matanya tiba – tiba saja melebar ketika mendapati keempat saudara angkatnya yang berada di depan pintu panti asuhan yang selama ini ia tempati. Matanya bergerak cepat menatap Paman Kang, Ibu Nam, dan saudara – saudaranya secara bergantian karena bingung. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundurkan kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

"Assh…" Jimin akhirnya jatuh terduduk karena denyutan nyeri di kakinya.

Semua orang sontak menjadi panik dan berlari mendekati Jimin yang masih terduduk tapi enggan melepaskan anjing kecil di tangannya yang juga terlihat terkejut. Ia hanya duduk di sana seraya meringis pelan.

"Jim, di mana yang sakit?" tanya Hoseok yang pertama kali sampai di samping Jimin, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Astaga! Kakimu terkilir, Jim. Lihat, ini mulai membengkak!" ujar Seokjin panik mendapati kaki kanan Jimin yang membengkak.

"Argh… jangan disentuh, hyung! Sakit…" paniknya ketika Seokjin mencoba mengecek kakinya.

"Oke… sebaiknya kita membawanya masuk dulu," putus Namjooon, "naik ke punggungku, Jim!"

"Biakan aku yang membawa anjingmu," Yoongi merebut secara paksa anjing di tangan Jimin.

Namjoon pun tiba – tiba menarik Jimin tanpa persetujuan, membuatnya kembali terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang lainnyapun pada akhirnya hanya mengekor di belakang Namjoon yang melesat masuk ke dalam. Ia pun kemudian menanyakan kamar Jimin dan segera menurunkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjangnya.

"Jim… biar aku bantu pijat kakimu…" mohon Seokjin sambil berusaha menarik kaki Jimin pelan dari sang pemilik yang tidak ingin kakinya disentuh siapapun.

"Sakit hyung…" ujar Jimin yang masih melindungi kakinya dengan ringisan tertahan.

"Tak akan lama, Jim. Kakimu akan semakin membengkak jika tidak dipijat."

Pada akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan membiarkan Seokjin menarik kakinya pelan. Ia berusaha menahan jeritannya dengan menggigit bantal yang ada di pelukannya kini. Matanya berair karena rasa nyeri yang ditahannya.

Sedangkan Seokjin, ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membuat kaki Jimin yang terkilir benar. Itu akan sedikit lebih nyeri, tapi ia akan merasa lebih baik. Saat Jimin mulai terlihat tenang, Seokjin akhirnya menekan keras kaki Jimin yang membuat anak itu berteriak kesakitan dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Hyung!" protes ketiga adiknya saat mendengar teriakan Jimin yang sangat keras diikuti isakan tangis yang teredam oleh bantal.

"Jim…" sang penyebab tangisan Jimin nampaknya tak perduli karena yang dilakukannya adalah benar. Ia pun mengelus lengan Jimin pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku… aku tak apa hyung…" ujar Jimin masih dari balik bantal tak lama setelahnya.

"Ada yang harus kami bicarakan, Jim," Seokjin tak menyerah.

Terdengar hembusan lelah dari Jimin yang membuat keempat bersaudara itu menahan napasnya tanpa sadar. Mereka menjadi pesimis akan mendapatkan respon yang positif dari Jimin.

"Jim," kini Yoongi berusaha memanggilnya, sedikit berharap sang adik akan mendengarkannya.

"Beri aku waktu 15 menit. Aku… aku harus bersih – bersih terlebih dahulu, dan… Kumohon, keluarlah dulu," pintanya sedikit terdengar putus asa.

"Tapi Jim, kaki–" Namjoon hendak protes tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Seokjin yang kembali terangkat untuk mengelus tubuh kecil itu pelan.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu di luar. Berhati – hatilah, Jim. Kakimu masih sakit,"

"Jika ada apa – apa, berteriaklah dan kami akan segera datang," Hoseok mengusak rambut hitam itu pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti yang lain untuk keluar dari kamar Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan dipenuhi jejak air mata.

.

.

.

Lima belas terasa seperti satu jam untuk keempat pemuda yang berusaha terlihat tenang duduk ditemani Ibu Nam dan Paman Kang yang mengobrol. Sekali – sekali mereka melirik keluar jendela melihat beberapa anak yang tengah bermain bersama.

Suara pintu terbuka akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Menampilkan Jimin yang terlihat kesulitan untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ketika Seokjin hendak membantu, Hoseok rupanya sudah lebih dulu mendekati sosok kecil itu dan memapahnya ke kursi.

Mereka kemudian terdiam dalam kecanggungan, merasa bingung untuk memulai percakapan yang seharusnya berjalan biasa saja. Paman Kang dan Ibu Nam rupanya menyadari hal itu. Merekapun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, berusaha memberikan ruang pada saudara – saudara itu.

"Jim…"

Kedua tangan Jimin terlihat semakin kencang memilin bajunya yang kebesaran itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya sang kakak tertua memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut hari ini. Menimbulkan secercah harapan di hatinya yang benar – benar ingin ia tepis kini.

"Kami… ah bukan... Aku ingin minta maaf…-" ujar Seokjin pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian Jimin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak," cicit Jimin hampir tidak terdengar, "tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, hyung. Tidak ada yang salah di sini…"

"Kami tau semuanya, Jim. Orang tuamu, ayah dan ibu kami, dan soal dirimu," Namjoon memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jimin tau. Toh kedatangan mereka kesini untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jimin, dan jika bisa membawanya kembali pulang.

Jimin tertegun mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Seharusnya ia tau jika kedatangan mereka mengartikan bahwa mereka sudah tau kebenarannya. Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pahit di hadapan saudara – saudara tirinya.

"Itu masa lalu, hyung. Sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk mengungkitnya kembali. Toh semuanya sudah berlalu."

Jimin merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua orang menganggapnya lemah, dan berubah menjadi baik ketika mengetahui kenyataannya. Tidak… ia tidak marah pada saudara – saudaranya itu. Ia hanya meratapi garis yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

"Aku menyesal telah membuat hubungan Seokjin hyung dan ayah Kim tidak baik sampai akhirnya ia pergi. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada kalian," ujarnya masih dengan senyuman pahit miliknya itu.

"Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Jim. Tidak ada. Itulah mengapa kami di sini," Hoseok berusaha membujuknya dengan suara rendah.

 _"Bohong…"_

Yoongi sejak tadi memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan keadaan. Jalan ceritanya memang terlalu klasik, mungkin itu yang Jimin rasakan kini. Mana mungkin anak itu akan percaya pada orang – orang yang telah menyakitinya dan kemudian hadir karena penyesalan akan fakta yang baru terungkap. Ia ikut tersenyum miris dibuatnya.

Yoongipun memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya yang tak nyaman. Ia mendekati Jimin yang kini menatapnya bingung. Yoongipun berlutut di hadapan Jimin agar menyamakan tingginya.

"Aku tau kau bingung, Jim. Tapi, biarkan kami menebus kesalahan kami," ujarnya lirih. Jujur saja rasa bersalah masih menggelayuti hatinya. Walaupun kini Jimin sudah berada di hadapannya dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan baik, rasa khawatir itupun masih ada.

"Hyung, aku sungguh baik – baik saja," jawab Jimin seakan tau arah pembicaraan Yoongi.

"Pulang dengan kami ya, Jim?" Yoongi tetap dengan tujuannya.

Berbeda dengan wajah Yoongi yang sarat akan keputus asaan, wajah Jimin tetap memancarkan senyumannya itu.

"Sudah kukatakan lebih baik aku di sini, hyung. Keadaan akan kembali seperti semula. Kalian tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, hyung…"

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tak akan pergi dari sini sampai akhirnya kau mau pulang, Jimin," Seokjin berdiri kemudian. Nada suaranya sarat akan nada otoriter yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang kepala keluarga. Ia memang terdengar sedikit memaksa, tapi semua ini tidak akan larut begitu saja jika hanya didiamkan. Biarkan mereka terkesan putus asa, asalkan taka da lagi yang tersakiti di sini.

"Hyung… tidak bisa begitu," jawab Jimin pelan menatap sang kakak paling tua.

"Tidak bisa apanya? Aku akan bicara pada Ibu Nam sekarang juga!"

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu di rumah sakit? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, hyung!"

Jimin terdengar putus asa mencari alasan agar tidak membuat sang kakak tinggal. Ia sedari tadi duduk di kursinya tidak tenang dengan pandangan tak focus, gaya berpikir. Ia hanya tak tau apalagi yang harus dikatakan pada kakak – kakaknya kini.

"Aku tidak pantas menjadi dokter jika tidak bisa menyembuhkan adikku sendiri," ujar Seokjin tegas yang terdengar sangat hangat menyentuh pendengaran Jimin yang kemudian diteruskan ke hatinya.

Tidak… bukan ini rencana yang Jimin inginkan sejak dulu.

.

.

.

Jimin mengaduk makanannya asal. Keempat hyungnya ternyata tidak main – main dengan perkataan mereka. Mereka rela meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka hanya untuk membujuk Jimin agar kembali. Terang saja itu membuat perasaan Jimin menjadi semakin tak menentu.

Jimin menatap keempat kakaknya satu persatu dengan ragu. Seokjin tengah berbincang dengan Ibu Nam begitu santainya. Hoseok tengah bercanda dengan dua anak di kiri dan kanannya. Namjoon tengah berada di sudut ruangan, mengangkat panggilan yang pasti menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Dan Yoongi yang duduk diam di sebelahnya seraya menyantap menu makan malam yang begitu sederhana itu.

"Makan yang benar, Jim! Jika tidak, aku akan memaksa masuk semua makanan ini sampai kau tidak bisa berkata – kata," ancam Yoongi yang terlihat gerah dengan kelakuan sang adik yang enggan menyentuh makan malamnya.

Jiminpun tersentak dibuatnya. Ia tau Yoongi hanya bercanda, tetapi perkataannya tetap saja membuat Jimin takut. Lihat saja, ia kini tengah memasukan segala makanan di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Yoongipun tersenyum puas melihat Jimin. Bertingkah sewajarnya dengan mulutnya yang tajam itu mungkin bisa meyakinkan Jimin. Toh memang tak pernah ada kepura – puraan untuk setiap hal yang ia lakukan untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

Hoseok menarik selimut di sebelah Jimin dengan cengiran khasnya. Tentu saja itu menular pada Jimin yang memang murah senyum. Ia berhasil memenangkan undian untuk tidur di kamar Jimin malam itu, sedangkan kedua kakak dan satu adiknya menempati kamar kosong yang lain.

Jimin memiliki kamar sendiri di panti itu. Hal itu karena ia adalah anak tertua dan paling lama tinggal di sana. Selain itu Jimin juga tak ingin membuat para adiknya khawatir jikalau terjadi sesuatu padanya tengah malam. Ia hanya takut anak – anak sekecil mereka harus dibebankan kesedihan yang amat berat.

"Jim… percayalah bahwa kami tidak berpura – pura," ujar Hoseok dengan suara pelan.

Dilihatnya Jimin yang sudah setengah memejamkan mata, membuatnya tersenyum lembut pada sang adik. Sudah lama sekali Hoseok tidak melihat wajah bak malaikat milik Jimin itu.

"Tidurlah, hyung~ kau pasti lelah," jawab Jimin tak lama kemudian.

"Aku tau kau marah dan kecewa, tapi biarkan kami memperbaiki semuanya, ya? Kita mulai dari awal," ujarnya lagi tak menghiraukan perkataan Jimin.

"Jim… kau sudah tidur?" Hoseok heran karena tak mendapati suara dari sampingnya. Ia hanya mendengar deru napas yang teratur, menandakan sang adik telah tidur. "Tidurlah, Jim… aku akan menjagamu~"

Tidak, Jimin belum tidur. Ia hanya ingin menghindari obrolan – obrolan sensitive dengan sang kakak. Sejak pertama, Hoseoklah yang membantunya di rumah. Ia tak segan melebarkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin bertahan. Hoseok begitu baik padanya, dan Jimin sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu. Ia hanya tak sanggup untuk melukai sang kakak untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _"Selamat tidur, Hoseok hyung…"_

.

.

.

Pagi – pagi sekali Jimin mengendap – endap keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang nampak masih bermimpi indah di balik selimut yang sebelumnya Jimin benahi agar sang kakak tidak kedinginan. Ia memakai beanie nya setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar tanpa suara.

"Mau kemana pagi – pagi sekali?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya saat ia keluar rumah.

"Astaga, hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Jimin seraya memundurkan langkahnya tanpa sadar karena terkejut.

"Hahaha… mau kemana, Jim?" tanya Seokjin yang kini berjalan mendekati Jimin yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Hanya jalan - jalan pagi. Hyung sendiri, sedang apa?" kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan pintu masuk yang diikuti oleh Seokjin.

"Hanya bangun terlalu pagi, dan menangkapmu sedang mengendap – endap keluar rumah."

Jimin hanya tersenyum samar, membiarkan sang kakak mengikuti dengan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau sebenarnya mau kemana, Jim?"

"Melihat matahari terbit di balik hutan sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup! Itu indah sekali, hyung! Ayo percepat langkahmu, hyung!"

Merekapun berjalan beriringan memasuki hutan. Sebenarnya bukan hutan yang besar seperti di gunung sana. Hanya hutan kecil di balik kompleks perumahan yang jauh dari keramaian kota Busan. Terkadang Jimin berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menunjukan jalan. Tak jarang juga Seokjin merasa perlu untuk bersiap di sampingnya karena Jimin yang begitu ceroboh karena selalu hampir terjatuh.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, pepohonan yang sejak tadi di sekeliling mereka berdua pun mulai jarang terlihat. Digantikan sebuah pemandangan laut yang sangat indah yang terlihat dari tebih batu yang kini mereka injak. Suara deburan ombak seakan menjadi lagu pengiring kedatangan matahari yang mulai terlihat di ujung sana.

"Whoahh, Jim… aku tidak tau di Busan ada tempat seindah ini," Seokjin tak bisa menutupi ketakjubannya menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan dan kemudian berjalan mendekati ujung tebing hanya untuk duduk di sana dan menunggu matahari untuk sepenuhnya naik. Tangannya terlihat bertautan satu sama lain, membuat tanda seakan ia tengah berdoa.

Seokjin yang sadar Jimin sudah berpindah akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap sang adik yang tengah khusuk menutup mata untuk memanjatkan doa. Semburat warna jingga jatuh di wajahnya yang terlihat seperti malaikat, membuat Seokjin mengulum senyumnya. Ia masih bertanya – tanya dalam hati, mengapa ia tidak bisa melihat Jimin dari sisi yang lain selama ini.

Akhirnya Jimin membuka matanya, telah selesai memanjatkan doa.

"Apa yang kau pinta, Jim?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Aku tidak meminta, aku hanya berterimakasih Tuhan masih bersedia membukakan mataku pagi ini. Mungkin sedikit doa untuk kalian," bisiknya pelan namun berhasil membuat hati sang kakak menghangat.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu untuk kembali? Apa kau takut kami akan menyakitimu lagi?"

Jimin kembali tersenyum, tetapi matanya tertuju pada cahaya matahari yang semakin terlihat.

"Kau tau hyung, di suatu perpisahan yang paling banyak menyimpan duka adalah orang yang ditinggalkan. Kalian, sudah terlalu banyak menyimpan luka, aku hanya tidak ingin menggoreskan luka yang lain di hati kalian. Aku tau diriku semakin lemah dari hari ke hari, dan aku hanya tak ingin kalian berada di luka yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Jim…"

"Aku tidak bisa sembuh, hyung. Kau sendiri tau itu."

"Kau tidak ingat aku adalah si jenius Seokjin? Dokter spesialis termuda di angkatanku. Aku pasti menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu, Jim!"

"Hyung…"

"Percayalah padaku, Jim. Bertahanlah sampai aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. Demi aku, saudaramu, dan juga ayah. Kau berjanji untuk bertahan kan?"

"Hyung…" setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Jimin dapat melihat ketulusan dari kedua bola mata itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dan dengan drama yang begitu menyakitkan, Jimin dapat melihat kedua bola mata itu bersinar untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Catastrophile101_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata itu akhirnya terbuka saat guncangan tak lagi dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Ia akhirnya sadar jika mobil sudah berhenti, kembali ke halaman rumah yang ia tinggalkan lebih dari seminggu itu. Jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat karena rasa bersalah yang kembali dirasanya, pun membuatnya meremas selimut yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Oh, Jimin kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hoseok yang hendak mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal di mobil.

"Eumh… iya, hyung. Di mana yang lain?"

"Mereka baru selesai memasukan semua barang dari mobil. Tadinya aku akan membangunkanmu, tetapi ternyata kau sudah bangun duluan. Yasudah, ayo kita masuk!"

Hoseok berjalan memutar dan kemudian membuka pintu di sebelah Jimin. Ia menarik tangan Jimin karena adiknya tak kunjung turun.

"Jim…" panggil Hoseok lembut membuat sang adik mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang kakak, "tenanglah. Semua akan baik – baik saja."

Nada lembut serta menenangkan milik Hoseok membuat Jimin tersenyum. Keberanian itu akhirnya kembali muncul dari dalam dirinya. Jadi, ketika Hoseok menarik lengannya untuk berjalan masuk, Jimin tak lagi menahan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kalian kemana saj…-" Jungkook segera berlari menuju pintu utama ketika mendengar suara ribut – ribut kakaknya.

Tetapi langkahnya berhenti begitu saja ketika mendapati Jimin berada di sana, bersama keempat kakaknya. Tangannya mengepal erat menatap kedua mata yang meliriknya takut itu tajam.

Taehyung tak lama datang dan juga menatap seseorang yang ditatap Jungkook bingung. Perasaan lega menghinggapi dirinya, tetapi suasana yang tercipta tak memungkinkan untuk dirinya bersorak gembira.

"Kenapa ia kembali, hyung?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan.

"Kook… kami bisa menjelaskannya," jawab Seokjin dengan pelan, berharap sang adik paling kecilnya akan mengerti.

"Aku membencinya!" teriak Jungkook dengan keras sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung yang juga terkejut di sampingnya terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa. Iapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah sang adik.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya," ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia mematung di tempatnya dengan menggenggam tangan Hoseok erat. Ia seharusnya tau hal ini akan terjadi. Jungkook tak mungkin memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Jim, kau baik – baik saja?" Seokjin berbalik untuk menatapnya seraya meletakan tangannya di kedua bahu Jimin untuk sekedar memastikan. "Aku akan bicara padanya, kau tenang saja, ya?"

Kedua mata Jimin menatap balik kedua mata Seokjin.

"Hyung… itu… bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya pada Jungkook?" cicitnya pelan.

"Jim!" Yoongi yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. Ia masih saja merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jimin walaupun kini ia telah menemukannya. Apalagi dengan respon Jungkook barusan, Yoongi takut Jimin akan pergi lagi.

"Aku tau ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi… biarkan aku melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri," ujarnya mantap dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Baiklah," Seokjin pun mengangguk menyetujui keinginan Jimin.

Jimin sendiri tidak ingin membuat sakitnya dan kebenaran itu menjadi sebuah alat untuk mengambil hati saudara – saudaranya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu dari awal. Akan menjadi sangat tidak adil jika ia harus bersikap egois dengan menggunakan dua hal itu menjadi alasannya untuk diterima di keluarga Kim. Jimin bukan orang yang memanfaatkan keadaan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Ia tulus menyayangi setiap anggota keluarga barunya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jimin duduk di meja makan hanya ditemani oleh Hoseok yang kebetulan bangun pagi hari itu. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari mencoba mencari saudaranya yang lain. Ia hanya tau bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi. Iapun kemudian menyerah dan menunduk menatapi makanannya.

"Kenapa, Jim? Apa kau mau sarapan yang lain?" tanya Hoseok heran.

"Heum? Tidak… tidak. Ini sudah cukup, hyung."

"Lalu kenapa?" desaknya meminta jawaban.

"Apa yang lain tidak sarapan, hyung?"

"Ahh… kami memang sudah jarang sarapan bersama. Kami lebih baik tidur sampai harus melewati sarapan, atau sarapan di tempat masing – masing."

Jimin mengangguk – angguk paham. Itulah mengapa ia tak pernah melihat orang lain selain dirinya dan sang ayah yang berada di meja makan.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh melewati sarapanmu, Jim! Kupastikan kau mendapatkan sarapan yang baik tiap hari!"

"Kau janji akan menemaniku kan, hyung?"

"Tentu!"

Senyum Jiminpun berkembang seperti sinar matahari pagi. Hoseok pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Iapun percaya moodnya akan baik seharian karena disuguhkan senyuman manis Jimin saat sarapan.

.

.

.

Setelah tiga hari hanya tinggal di rumah dan pergi ke rumah sakit, akhirnya Seokjin mengizinkan Jimin untuk masuk sekolah. Ia sudah menjelaskan pada pihak sekolah tentang alasan Jimin yang absen hampir tiga minggu ini, dan merekapun mengerti.

Dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah pucatnya, Jimin memasuki kelas yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa anak. Mereka sedikit terkejut dengan Jimin yang tiba – tiba kembalii masuk. Beberapa anak bahkan menanyakan kemana saja Jimin hampir tiga minggu ini. Jimin merasa hangat karena ternyata teman – teman sekelasnya memperhatikan ketidak hadiran dirinya selama ini. Mungkin Jimin harus mulai mengurangi sifat tertutupnya saat di kelas.

Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata milik Taehyung tengah memperhatikannya dari luar kelas. Ia tak sengaja lewat dan melihat Jimin sudah kembali sekolah.

"Ahh… kau akhirnya masuk juga, Jim," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Angin dingin penghujung musim dingin membelai rambut yang bertengger manis di hidung mancung seseorang yang tengah duduk santai di rooftop. Matanya memandang jauh sedangkan bibirnya bersenandung pelan, menyanyikan apa yang ia dengar dari telinganya. Suara riuh anak – anak yang beristirahat di lapangan terdengar pelan dari atas sana. Nyatanya, ia sudah berada di rooftop itu jauh sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

Tiba – tiba saja bunyi berisik di belakangnya membuat kepala pria itu berbalik cepat untuk memastikan siapa yang berada di sana selain dirinya. Seorang pria kecil terlihat hendak kabur saat tertangkap basah.

"Jimin? Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanyanya santai dengan sedikit kekehan karena melihat kepanikan Jimin yang berada di hadapannya.

"Eumh… itu… aku hanya… aku akan pergi jika kau terganggu, Taehyung, " Ujarnya seraya kembali membuka pintu di hadapannya lebih lebar.

Taehyung melirik roti dan sekotak susu yang berada di tangan Jimin. Iapun kemudian kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Mau berbagi rotimu? Aku sedikit lapar di sini."

Jimin berhenti seketika, melirik Taehyung sebentar lalu roti yang berada di tangannya.

"Tentu saja!"

Tanpa ragu Jiminpun berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan mantap. Ia pun kemudian duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang masih memperhatikannya.

Jimin membuka bungkusan roti di tangannya dan membelah roti miliknya menjadi dua untuk selanjutnya diberikan pada orang yang di sebelahnya. Taehyung menyambut pemberian Jimin dengan lembut dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Terimakasih, Jim," ujarnya dengan mulut penuh dengan potongan roti.

"Tak masalah. Apa kau mau susunya juga? Aku sedang tidak ingin minum susu siang ini."

"Dan aku tak ingin menolaknya. Terimakasih lagi."

Mereka menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam, ditemani kepulan uap yang keluar dari mulut mereka setiap kali bernapas. Musim dingin sudah selesai, tetapi cuaca dingin seakan enggan pergi.

Jimin tak sengaja menyentuk tanganTaehyung saat memberinya susu tadi. Tangan pria itu dingin. Jimin berpikir mungkin Taehyung sudah lama di sini. Ia pun menarik sesuatu keluar dari saku mantelnya.

"Pakai ini, kurasa kau kedinginan. Apa kau membolos jam pelajaran?"

Taehyung menatap sesuatu di tangan Jimin. Bukan, bukan hotpack yang diberikan Jimin yang ia lihat. Sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Jimin yang mengalihkan atensinya. Sedangkan sang pemilik tangan tengah kebingungan karena Taehyung tak juga merespon dirinya.

"Taehyung?"

"Itu… dari mana kau punya gelang itu?" Taehyung bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelang yang ia kenal itu.

"Ahh ini. Ibu pengurus panti memberikannya padaku saat kecil. Aku tak begitu ingat, hanya saja gelang ini selalu bersamaku. Kenapa?"

Taehyung tertegun beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima hotpack yang sejak tadi disuguhkan Jimin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya teringat sesuatu."

Jimin ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi ia mengurungkan keinginannya itu. Bisa makan siang dan mengobrol bersama dengan Taehyung saja itu sudah hal yang baik. Ia tak boleh merusak kesempatannya itu.

"Ngomong – ngomong, di mana pantimu berasal?" Taehyung kembali bertanya di sela – sela diamnya.

"Busan."

.

.

.

Sepanjang minggu Taehyung selalu makan siang bersama Jimin di rooftop sekolahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit iapun tau sifat Jimin yang sesungguhnya. Jimin akan tetap datang dan duduk bersama Taehyung menikmati udara yang masih terasa dingin itu dengan roti yang dibagi dua dan sekotak susu. Walaupun pada akhirnya hidung Jimin akan benar – benar menjadi merah karena anak itu tidak terlalu kuat dengan udara dingin tapi tetap memaksa memberikan hotpacknya untuk Taehyung yang suka sekali membiarkan tubuhnya kedinginan.

Satu hari itu Taehyung akhirnya membuka diri pada Jimin tentang masa lalunya. Tindakan dan perlakuan Jimin padanya, menumbuhkan kepercayaan di hati Taehyung untuk pemuda kecil di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau tau Jim? Ayah Kim benar – benar penyelamat diriku," ujarnya pelan dengan roti yang masih di tangannya.

"Huh?" Jimin akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya dari jari – jari tangannya yang ia pilin sejak tadi, ujungnya sedikit membiru arti dirinya kedinginan.

"Dulu saat masih di panti asuhan, aku sangat senang saat ada sepasang suami istri akhirnya mengadopsiku. Tetapi, aku juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan sahabatku di sana. Ia anak yang manis tapi sedikit lemah karena ia terlalu baik. Anak – anak yang lebih tua darinya selalu mem- _bully_ dirinya. Sedangkan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis di punggungku. Aku sempat memohon untuk membawanya juga. Tetapi sayang, kedua orang yang akan menjadi orang tuaku dulu menolak. Ia pun tetap mendorongku pergi dan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman manis khasnya. Walaupun aku tau ia menitikan air matanya saat itu. Sahabatku yang cengeng hehe…"

Taehyung mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan kekehan. Sedangkan Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan intense. Taehyung kembali menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia dengan keluarga baruku. Mereka benar – benar sangat baik padaku, mengabulkan semua permintaan bodohku. Tetapi sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa mereka. Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri, benar – benar sendiri. Saudara mereka tak ada yang ingin menampungku, bahkan kakek dan nenek angkatku tak ingin mengakuiku sebagai cucu mereka. Akhirnya dengan uang sisa tabunganku, aku berusaha untuk menghidupi kehidupanku sendiri. Saat itulah aku berpikir, jika aku tidak pergi dari panti asuhan saat itu, aku tidak akan kehilangan sahabat dan orang tua angkatku. Itu adalah kehilangan terbesar pertamaku saat hidup."

Taehyung kembali menarik napasnya ketika merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Suatu malam, ayah Kim menemukanku tengah menangis di belakang restaurant tempatku bekerja. Sang pemilik mempekerjakanku dan memperalatku dengan semena – mena. Ayah Kim menyembunyikanku di balik tubuhnya yang kokoh seraya berteriak pada pemilik restaurant jika ia akan menuntunnya karena mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur. Tak kusangka ternyata ia juga akan membawaku pulang bersamanya, memberikanku kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Ia bagaikan malaikat untukku dengan segala perlakuannya. Tetapi setelah ibu Kim meninggal, kami semua berjalan masing – masing karena terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Itulah kehilangan terbesar keduaku, Jim. Ibu Kim adalah sosok cerminan dari ayah Kim. Kebaikannya tidak bisa dideskripsikan."

"Kami terlalu larut dalam kesedihan sampai mengabaikan fakta bahwa seseorang tengah kehilangan cinta sejatinya. Aku merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari keterpurukan ayah Kim saat itu. Sampai akhirnya ia pergi. Kepergiannya menjadi kehilangan terbesarku yang ketiga. Malaikat penolongku akhirnya memutuskan pergi menyusul kekasihnya. Aku… aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana jika aku akan merasakan kehilangan yang lainnya setelah ini."

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Taehyung akhirnya kembali menatap Jimin yang sejak tadi membuka telinga di sebelahnya. Matanya tiba – tiba saja membulat ketika melihat air mata sudah membanjiri pipi pria di sebelahnya itu.

"Jimin!" serunya terkejut.

"Ma… maafkan aku, Tae. Maafkan aku…" ujarnya lirih dengan wajah yang kini tertutupi oleh kedua tangan yang hilang di balik mantel.

Rasa bersalah itu kembali hinggap di hati Jimin. Mendengar fakta bahwa saudaranya kehilangan sumber kebahagiannya secara langsung ternyata membuat rasa bersalah itu kembali membesar. Selain itu, ia merasa sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Taehyung, padahal dirinyapun tidak yakin akan bertahan lama. Bagaimana jika ia menorehkan luka lainnya di hati saudaranya itu? Jimin hanya tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Jimin ditarik ke pelukan Taehyung. Ia mengusap – usap pelan tubuh yang bergetar itu. Taehyung bukannya tidak tau jika Jimin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian sang ayah. Tetapi ia hanya tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk meluapkan perasaanya. Ia juga tak ingin jika Jimin terus menerus merasa bersalah.

"Kau tau, Jim? Setelah kau datang, aku akhirnya bisa melihat kembali senyum ayah."

.

.

.

Jimin membiarkan kepalanya menempel pada meja sesaat setelah guru Bahasa nya keluar dari kelas. Kepalanya terasa berputar hebat sejak pagi, dan sekaranglah puncaknya. Ia mengerjapkan pelan matanya, amat pelan karena sakit yang dirasa seakan membuat tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Jimin, beristirahatlah di ruang kesehatan jika kau sakit. Aku akan memberitau gurunya," ujar temannya yang duduk di belakang.

Jiminpun sudah memantapkan hati. Tak ingin berlagak baik – baik saja di depan temannya yang pada akhirnya malah menyusahkan mereka. Ia pun menarik kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Terimakasih, Yoonjae-ya…" ujarnya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dengan gontai.

.

.

.

Taehyung menahan luka di lengannya dengan ringisan pelan seraya berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Tadi temannya tak sengaja menyenggolnya saat tengah bermain basket mengakibatkan luka di tangannya. Iapun sedikit senang karena ia bisa terbebas selama satu jam dari jam pelajaran olahraga itu walaupun tak dipungkiri tangannya sakit.

"Sonsaengnim... seseorang terluka!" teriaknya saat memasuki ruangan kesehatan memanggil penjaga tanpa peduli jika tengah ada yang sakit.

"Sonsaeng…" teriakannya tiba – tiba saja berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan tertahan sayup – sayup hinggap di telingannya.

 _"Ugh…"_

Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan ke sudut ruangan yang sepi itu, guna memastikan apa yang didengarnya. Ia hanya berharap jika itu bukanlah hantu atau hal aneh lainnya. Saat menemukan siluet seseorang di balik tirai, iapun tak segan untuk menariknya dan terkejut akan siapa di balik tirai itu.

"Jimin!"

Taehyung berteriak panik ketika melihat Jimin duduk di sudut ruangan, _pucat… putus asa… dan darah yang mengotori tangan sampai ke baju seragam…_

Pemandangan itu tak ayal membuat Taehyung segera berlari kepada saudaranya yang sudah lebih dari seminggu itu menemaninya makan siang.

"Jim… ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Ia terlihat takut menyentuh Jimin. Ia takut jika Jimin akan semakin kesakitan jika ia sentuh.

Jimin sendiri yang mengetahui Taehyung menemukannya, hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak boleh membuat Taehyung khawatir, tidak boleh.

"Jim…"

Lagi – lagi suara lirih itu hinggap di telinganya. Jimin berusaha duduk lebih tegak dan mengambil tissue yang tak jauh darinya, dengan seluruh badan yang masih teramat sakit.

Taehyung yang mengerti akhirnya membantu Jimin dengan memberikan tissue padanya. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk mengelap tetesan darah yang keluar dari hidung Jimin, juga yang ada di kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat itu.

Jimin menarik napas dalam dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah darahnya berhenti keluar. Iapun menatap Taehyung sayu, yang terlihat sangat buram di kedua matanya.

"Tak apa, Tae… ini hanya mimisan."

Suara itu terdengar sangat lemah, bahkan di telinga Jimin sekalipun. Ia sadar kondisinya sedang tidak baik, dan Taehyung menemukannya.

"Kau, mau aku panggilkan Seokjin hyung? Sepertinya kau sakit, Jim. Biar kupanggil dia untuk menjemputmu. Atau, ayo pergi ke rumah sakit saja!"

Taehyung yang terdengar panik hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dari Jimin.

"Tidak! Jangan panggil Seokjin hyung. Aku… aku hanya mimisan. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Taehyungpun menurut dan memilih untuk menolong Jimin agar ia bisa berbaring di ranjang. Tak lama kemudian mata sayu itu tertutup setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh pendengaran Taehyung.

Selama tiga puluh menit, Taehyung menunggu dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Ia yakin ada sesuatu dan ia merasa perlu untuk mencari tau. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, di sebuah window chat di bawah nama _Seokjinnie hyung_.

 _Hyung… tadi aku menemukan Jimin mimisan. Bisakah kau menjemputnya ke sekolah?_

Setelah mengetikkan dua kalimat itu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeriksa Jimin. Ia terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya, dan Taehyung sedikit merasa takut. Seseorang yang tengah sakit, tidak mungkin tidur lelap seperti Jimin sekararang.

"Jim, bangunlah…"

Tidak ada respon.

"Jim…" Taehyungpun memutuskan untuk menepuk – nepuk pipinya pelan. Tapi masih tak kunjung ada respon.

Iapun menarik kembali ponselnya dan mengetuk – ngetuk kembali layar ponselnya.

 _Lupakan! Aku ke rumah sakit sekarang._

"Persetan dengan laranganmu, Jim!"

Tanpa ragu Taehyung menarik Jimin untuk ia letakan di punggungnya. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, sepasang kaki jenjang itu berlari keluar dengan menggendong Jimin yang benar – benar tidak terbangun sama sekali. Taehyung berlari amat kencang membuatnya tidak sadar jika ponselnya terus bergetar di saku celana seragamnya.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah Taehyung diam di taman rumah sakit tempat Jimin dilarikan. Pikirannya melayang pada wajah Seokjin yang begitu panik melihat Jimin yang terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit yang didorong para suster. Oh, jangan lupakan seragamnya yang kini bernodakan darah karena hidung Jimin kembali mengeluarkan darah saat ia menggendongnya tadi.

Taehyung menghela napasnya kasar. Baru saja ia dekat dengan Jimin, tetapi sebuah misteri sudah kembali menghantuinya. Matanya berkeliling mengitari taman rumah sakit. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa merebut atensinya dari pikiran – pikiran beratnya ini. Sepasang mata itu akhirnya bertumpu pada wanita paruh baya yang terpogoh – pogoh di Lorong rumah sakit di depannya.

Taehyung merasa pernah mengenal wanita itu. Bukan, ia memang benar – benar mengenalnya. Jadi setelah dirinya yakin, iapun kembali mambaw tungkai panjangnya itu berlari pada wanita itu.

"Ibu!" panggilnya pada wanita itu tanpa ragu.

Tubuh yang hampir tua itupun berbalik menghadap Taehyung. Matanya melebar karena tak percaya jika salah satu anaknya dulu kini berada di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh itu dipeluk hangat oleh seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Ibu… ini aku, Taehyung. Kau masih mengingat anak nakalmu ini kan?"

"Ohh Tuhan… Kau sudah besar sekali, Taehyung. Ibu benar – benar merindukanmu," ujarnya dengan terus mengelus wajah Taehyung.

Mereka kini duduk di kursi tempat Taehyung tadi duduk. Mengadakan reuni kecil yang benar – benar tidak terencana.

"Tae juga sangat rindu pada ibu."

"Jadi, bagaimana keluargamu? Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak bu, aku baik – baik saja. Kini aku tinggal dengan keluargaku yang baru, mereka tidak kalah baiknya dengan keluargaku yang lama. Tidak perlu diungkit bu, aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih."

"Kau harusnya menghubungi ibu, Tae. Bagaimanapun juga, tempatku masih rumah untukmu."

"Aku sungguh baik – baik saja, bu. Hmmm… bagaimana dengan Chimchim?"

Sang ibu menghela napas. Ia tau jika Taehyung pasti akan menanyakan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Setelah kau pergi… keadaannya berubah, Tae. Ia pernah terjatuh dari tangga dan membuat dirinya kehilangan ingatan. Aku bahkan harus meyakinkan dirinya jika aku bukan orang jahat. Kemungkinan juga ia melupakanmu, Tae."

Hati Taehyung seperti diremas mendengar kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya melupakannya. Tetapi, dengan perasaan kecewa, Taehyung tetap ingin mendengar ceritanya.

"Lalu… apa dia sudah memiliki keluarga?"

"Dulu, ia pernah diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Tetapi, tak sampai dua minggu ia tinggal di sana, keluarga itu dengan jahatnya mengembalikan ia padaku. Alasannya karena mereka baru mengetahui bahwa ia sakit. Ia sakit, Tae. Sahabatmu sakit parah."

"Bu…" air mata itupun turun, mendengar pernyataan sang ibu. Ia bahkan kesulitan menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

"Tetapi kini ia bersama keluarga barunya. Mereka sangat baik padanya, bahkan sang kakak berjanji akan menyembuhkannya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk anak itu. Kau juga akan mendukungnya kan?"

Taehyung kembali terdiam. Ia ingin mengenyahkan semua fakta menyakitkan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia dulu meninggalkan sahabatnya seperti itu. Penyesalan menggunung di hati Taehyung. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah pergi. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tae, ibu yakin ia membutuhkanmu. Walaupun tidak ingat padamu, kau masih akan menjadi sahabatnya kan?"

Yang ditanya masih terdiam.

"Ibu tau kau anak yang baik, dan kau menyayanginya. Daripada kau menyesalkan semuanya sekarang, bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan ibu untuk menjenguknya?"

Seketika mata yang berkaca – kaca itu menatap sang ibu yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menjulurkan tangannya dengan penuh kasih.

"Ia ada di sini, bu?"

Sang ibu menarik tangan dingin itu untuk mengikutinya. Taehyung yang mungkin ragu, tetapi tak juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus mengikuti setiap langkan di hadapannya itu dengan kepala tertunduk, sampai tidak sadar jika ia sudah berada di depan kamar yang mungkin adalah kamar milik sahabatnya. Sahabat yang amat ia rindukan itu.

Saat akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, saat itu juga Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadapi orang di dalam sana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan napasnya ia atur setenang mungkin.

"Ibu Nam?"

Suara seseorang mengalihkan atensi Taehyung dari ranjang yang terlihat kosong. Seokjin, sang kakak, kini berdiri di depannya terlihat panik. Bukankah terakhir kali ia melihat sang kakak, saat Jimin dibawa masuk olehnya?

 _'Jangan – jangan…'_

"Seokjin-ah, apa yang terjadi? Di mana Jimin?" tanya Ibu Nam.

 _'Jimin… Jimin… Chimchim…_ '

"Jimin menghilang, bu."

Sesaat setelah Taehyung mendengar jawaban Seokjin, ia segera berlari untuk mengambil selimut dan keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Kecurigaannya tak mungkin salah. Jimin adalah sahabat kecilnya dulu, Chimchimnya yang manis dan polos. Itulah mengapa Taehyung seperti selalu merasakan hal aneh sejak pertama ia bertemu Jimin. Sesuatu yang terasa _familiar_ tetapi tak dapan ia temukan kepingan memorinya itu. Busan… dan liontin di gelang Jimin… seharusnya ia langsung tau.

Langkah kakinya menapaki undakan tangga terakhir menuju rooftop rumah sakit itu. Perasaan Taehyung mengatakan jika Jimin berada di sana, dan ia tak mungkin salah. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka pintu besi itu, yang menyuguhkan pemandangan seorang pemuda dengan baju pasiennya tengah duduk di lantai tanpa beralaskan apapun. Jimin, ada di sana.

Taehyung segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh yang terlihat lemah itu.

"Aku menemukanmu, Chim…" ujarnya lirih di tengah pelukan itu.

"Kau akhirnya tau..." senyuman getir itu dibumbui dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Maafkan aku jika aku hanya akan menjadi luka bagimu…"

Taehyung terdiam seketika. Bukan, bukan hal itu yang ingin ia bahas kali ini. Walaupun mungkin itu akan menjadi luka baru baginya, tetapi ia tak akan menyesalinya. Taehyung bertekad akan menjaga Jimin, seperti dulu.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya guna melihat wajah yang seharusnya bisa ia langsung kenali saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia menghapus air mata di wajah pucat itu, dan memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Tak lupa ia membukus tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan selimut sebelum kembali menariknya ke pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Chim. Aku akan menjagamu, seperti dulu..."

"Taetae…"

Taehyung merindukan panggilan itu. Walaupun ia yakin jika Jimin masih tidak mengingatnya. Tidak apa, selama kini mereka telah kembali dipertemukan.

"Chimchim, sahabatku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Such a long drama, right? Just cannot get rid of this VMIN vibe dari pas Jimin sakit di Hongkon kemaren. Ergghhh their friendship is tooo daaaammnn qyuuuuttt**

 **Chapter ini emang khusus untuk V. Karena (frankly speaking) aku terlalu biingung untuk nambahin terlalu banyak karakter. Jadi, kemungkinan chapter depan juga masih belum banyak yang muncul. Yup, I think it's gonna be such a long fanfic, heemmmm. I hope you will still hang in there.**

 **Aku berpikir untuk pindah ke WP sih, cuma belom tau juga. Ada yang suka baca di WP juga?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading it!**

 **Please leave your review :)**

 **.**

 _ **catastrophile101**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berlari sepanjang Lorong rumah sakit untuk menuju ruang rawat sang adik. Ia langsung menuju kemari setelah mendapat panggilan dari Seokjin tentang Jimin yang kembali masuk tempat menyeramkan ini. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menyimpan file pekerjaannya yang baru di ruang studio kesayangan miliknya itu karena terlalu panik.

Di ruang rawat Jimin nyatanya Seokjin tengah terdiam menatap adiknya yang sudah kembali terlelap itu. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat Jimin yang kini sudah tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Tak lama, telinganya dapat mendengar derap langkah mendekat diikuti oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

Di sana, seorang pria pendek dengan kulit mulusnya terengah – engah mencoba untuk melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Matanya tiba – tiba saja membulat melihat dua orang tengah berbagi tempat tidur di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit yang sepit.

"Hyung! Bagaimana Taehyung bisa berada di sana?" tanyanya masih terkejut pada Seokjin yang terlihat santai saja melihat Taehyung dengan santainya tidur di sebelah Jimin. "Anak itu harus dibangunkan!"

Saat Yoongi hendak melangkah maju, Seokjin seketika menjegal lengannya untuk berhenti.

"Biarkan saja… mereka teman lama. Ayo ke ruanganku saja."

Tak disangka pria yang terkenal bebal itu menurut pada sang kakak. Kini mereka dengan santainya tengah menikmati kopi panas yang baru saja diseduh Seokjin. Dokter muda itu sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal untuk jaga malam hari ini, ia tinggal hanya untuk menemani Jimin. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa menikmati waktunya untuk sebentar.

"Jadi, Taehyung sudah tau?"

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Tak disangka takdir mempertemukan kembali mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Walaupun Jimin tidak ingat siapa Taehyung, tapi aku yakin tubuhnya mengenali sahabat kecilnya itu. Lihat saja mereka menempel terus seperti itu."

Seokjin terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi sore ketika Taehyung membawa Jimin kembali ke kamar di punggungnya. Sejak itu Taehyung enggan untuk meninggalkan sisi Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya. Jimin bahkan merengek agar Taehyung untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Alasannya karena ia tidak tega membiarkan Taehyung tertidur dengan tidak nyaman di kursi sebelahnya.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

"Aku masih harus memeriksanya lagi. Tapi kurasa bulan depan Jimin sudah harus memulai _chemotheraphy_ nya."

Mata Seokjin terlihat menerawang. Ia kembali menyesali perbuatannya pada Jimin.

 _"Jika saja aku focus pada penyembuhan Jimin."_

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa terganggu dalam tidur nyamannya karena seseorang tengah bermain dengan pipinya. Mau tidak mau iapun membuka mata dengan terpaksa. Tetapi rasa kesalnya langsung lenyap ketika mendapati Jimin yang ternyata tengah menekan – nekan pipinya dengan telunjuknya yang pendek itu.

"Pagi, Tae…" sapanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ini jam berapa, Chim? Kenapa kau sudah bangun pagi sekali?"

"Kau harus sekolah, Tae! Pulanglah dulu dan bersiap – siap dari rumah."

"Aku tak akan masuk," ujar Taehyung malas seraya kembali menutup matanya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus masuk sekolah! Aku pasti akan membolos hari ini. Jika kau ikut membolos, lalu siapa yang akan menemani Jungkook? Dia pasti curiga."

Mendengar nama Jungkook keluar dari mulut Jimin membuat Taehyung teringat anak itu. Matanya kembali menatap Jimin yang juga masih berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jungkook belum tau? Apa kau baik – baik saja dia tidak tau? Jungkook… mungkin anak itu tidak ramah padamu. Tetapi, ia sebenarnya hanya…"

"Tak apa, Tae… aku mengerti. Biarkan Jungkook jauh dari masalahku ini. Aku akan mencari jalan lain untuknya menerimaku. Jadi… kau juga harus membantuku dengan menemaninya, okay?"

Taehyung akhirnya menampilkan senyum kotaknya dengan lebar pagi itu. Ia terlalu senang dengan fakta sahabat kecilnya yang mempunyai hati yang seperti malaikat itu kembali di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku akan sekolah. Kau harus tetap baik – baik saja selama aku tidak ada, okay?"

Senyum manis Jimin juga kembali merekah. Matanya yang indah hilang dalam seketika karena senyum lebarnya.

"Oh? Sejak kapan Yoongi hyung di sini?"

Jimin mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung yang mengarah pada salah satu hyungnya yang kini meringkuk di sudut sofa. Ia nampak tertidur lelap, tak memperdulikan kedua adiknya yang sudah berisik.

"Ahh… aku pasti membuat yang lain panik lagi," ujar Jimin tanpa sadar.

Taehyung kembali menatap sahabatnya itu lagi. Wajahnya menatap suka mendapati nada penyesalan dari mulut Jimin.

"Chim… mungkin kau tidak ingat. Tapi kau adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga sejak kecil. Saat itu aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu. Sekarangpun, aku akan terus menjagamu bersama dengan saudara kita yang lain. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah karena kami menyayangimu, okay?"

.

.

.

"Hyung…"

"Kenapa Kook?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung memang tengah berjalan berdua menuju rumah mereka yang sudah tidak begitu jauh. Tadi Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk menemaninya sebentar ke toko buku, membuatnya mau tak mau mengikuti adiknya itu.

"Kulihat kau jadi lebih dekat dengan Jimin," rajuknya pelan.

Taehyung mengerti jika Jungkook tengah cemburu sehingga ia hanya menyungingkan senyumannya.

"Dia itu 'hyung' untukmu, Kook."

"Aku hanya punya lima hyung!"

"Kook… kau tidak bisa membencinya seperti itu. Ia tidak bersalah."

"Tapi dia anak dari selingkuhan ayah!"

"Bukan Jungkook! Demi Tuhan ayah tidak pernah melakukan hal itu!" tanpa sadar suara Taehyung meninggi. Ia memang sedikit sensitive dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Jimin.

"Hyung…" Jungkook yang terkejutpun menciut karena bentakan sang kakak.

"Kumohon percaya padaku. Ayah tidak pernah berselingkuh dan Jimin bukanlah anaknya. Ia anak angkat, sama seperti kita. Aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lagi, Kook."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. Ia tak percaya Taehyung bahkan kini juga ikut membelanya. Ia merasa cemburu…

"Tapi ayah sudah berjanji padaku!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

Jungkook terus berjalan dengan kesal saat membuka pintu rumah. Sialnya orang yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber kekesalannya kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan cookies di tangan lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya. Jungkook hanya mendengus kesal melihat lelaki itu.

"Jungkook kau sudah pulang! Tadi aku dan bibi Lee membuat cookies, kau mau?" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan piring di tangannya pada Jungkook yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Jungkook kembali mendengus kasar seraya melihat remeh pada Jimin yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Minggir kau!" tanpa segan Jungkook mendorong Jimin dengan bahunya membuat si kecil itu terdorong mundur.

Suara pecahan piring terdengar di ruangan itu tetapi sang pelaku tak ingin repot – repot untuk menengok ke belakang. Sedangkan Jimin kini tengah menahan sakit hatinya dalam diam, menatapi pecahan piring dan kue kering yang kini berserakan di lantai. Walaupun begitu, bibirnya tetap tersenyum walaupun matanya sedikit berkedut menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Saat tangan itu hendak membereskan pecahan piring di dekat kakinya itu, tangan lain menahannya.

"Jangan, biar aku saja. Nanti kau terluka, Chim."

Suara rendah itu terdengar di sebelahnya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang juga baru pulang itu. Mencoba menghilangkan wajah khawatir yang kini kembali menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Tidak apa – apa, Tae. Ini tidak akan melukaiku. Tadi tanganku sedikit licin jadi piringnya terjatuh."

"Aku tidak menanyakan kenapa ini bisa terjatuh," ujar Taehyung dingin.

Kenapa Jimin harus berbohong kepadanya sedangkan ia melihat sendiri kejadian apa sebelum ini. Taehyung tidak suka Jimin berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Jungkook sendiri hanya bisa terdiam di balik pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terus mengepal mengingat wajah Jimin yang menyambutnya dengan cerah tadi. Jungkook membenci senyumnya. Ia membenci perhatian yang ayah dan hyungnya berikan padanya. Jungkook benci Jimin.

"Ayah sudah berjanji padaku. Semuanya sudah berjanji padaku."

 _"Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kook. Tak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kecil kami, Kookie!"_

 _"Hyung akan menjagamu!"_

 _._

.

.

Ketiga anak termuda keluarga Kim akhirnya pergi ke sekolah bersama pagi itu, walaupun dengan suasana yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Yang termuda memutuskan untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu karena terlalu sebal untuk pergi bersama kedua kakaknya. Sedangkan saudara yang lainnya terlihat enggan untuk berangkat bersama karena merasa tidak enak pada Jungkook yang membuatnya ditarik secara paksa oleh Taehyung.

Sejak keluar dari kamarnya pagi tadi, muka Jungkook otomatis tertekuk sebal karena mendapati Taehyung sudah berdiri bersama Jimin siap dengan seragam dan tas mereka. Kenapa kakaknya yang satu itu tidak mengerti sih jika Jungkook tidak suka berada dekat – dekat dengan Jimin.

"Tae… pergilah dengan Jungkook. Aku akan menyusul dengan bis selanjutnya," mohon Jimin dengan tangan yang berusaha ia lepaskan dari cengkraman Taehyung.

"Mana boleh begitu! Aku harus menjagamu, dan menjaga anak kelinci satu itu juga. Tak ada alasan, kalian harus pergi bersamaku!"

Jiminpun akhirnya pasrah diseret oleh Taehyung yang kini berusaha meraih lengan Jungkook yang selalu gagal. Pada percobaan terakhir, tepat sebelum bis datang, Taehyung akhirnya berhasil menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau ini apa – apaan sih, hyung? Aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Jungkook keras.

"Kau adik kelinciku. Jangan membantah dan ayo kita masuk ke dalam bis itu!"

.

.

.

"Chim, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu dan Jungkook. Aish! Ini semua gara – gara guru Song!" Taehyung terlihat panik dengan roti di tangannya, menu makan siang favorite nya dengah Jimin.

"Tak apa, Tae. Selesaikan saja tugas kelompokmu itu. Memangnya kau mau nilaimu jelek? Bisa dihukum Namjoon hyung nanti."

"Ya tidak sih… tapi kita jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"Tak apa… aku bisa menjaga Jungkook. Kami tidak akan tersesat hanya karena kau tidak ada," Jimin berusaha meyakinkannya dengan eye smile nya yang membuat Taehyung ingin berteriak gemas.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjagamu dari bayi kelinci itu?"

.

.

.

Jimin berkali – kali menatap ruangan yang dipenuhi kaca itu, menonton seseorang yang tengah menggerakan tubuh dengan lihainya sambil melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Ia senang karena sang adik tengah tersenyum karena melakukan hal yang disukainya.

Udara dingin kembali berhembus, menyapanya yang kini duduk sendiri di koridor depan ruang tari lantai dua yang mulai sepi. Jiminpun merapatkan jaket dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di syal yang mengelilingi lehernya hangat, sambil terus menonton Jungkook menari.

Jimin hanya mengecek ponselnya sebentar untuk membuka pesan dari Taehyung yang menanyakan keberadaan mereka berdua. Sampai saatnya suara orang terjatuh disertai erangan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanpa ragu iapun segera berlari kedalam untuk mendapati Jungkook yang kini terduduk di lantai sambil menyetuh kakinya kesakitan.

"Jungkook! Apa yang terjadi?" paniknya sambil mendekati Jungkook yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh!" hardik Jungkook ketika Jimin hendak mengecek apa yang terjadi pada kakinya.

"Tapi sepertinya kakimu terkilir. Kita harus membuka sepatunya dulu."

"Kubilang jangan sentuh! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Jimin yang menjadi kebingungan tidak bisa diam di tempat. Kepanikan menyerangnya karena Jungkook tidak mau ditolongnya. Ia pun melihat barang – barang Jungkook di ujung ruangan. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia segera membereskan barang – barang tersebut dan kembali ke hadapan Jungkook.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau hanya membawa jaket setipis ini? Di luar masih sangat dingin, Kook."

"Apa pedulimu? Lagipula, apa – apaan ini?"

"Ayo cepat pakai dulu! Aku harus membawamu ke klinik jika kau mau kakimu tidak sakit lagi."

Dengan sedikit paksaan Jimin, akhirnya Jungkook memakai jaketnya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan lainnya di sekitar leher karena Jimin kini memasangkan syal miliknya pada Jungkook.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika hanya memakai jaketmu itu. Ayo naik ke punggungku sekarang!"

Jimin bersiap – siap untuk menghadiahi Jungkook punggung miliknya itu. Dengan keterkejutan, Jungkook hanya mengejek samar.

"Kau itu lebih pendek dariku, bodoh! Aku bisa lebih terluka jika akhirnya kita terjatuh karena kebodohanmu."

"Eumm… baiklah…" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya sebagai ganti punggung. Ini adalah solusi terbaik yang bisa ia berikan pada Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook sendiri tengah bertarung dengan ego nya. Ini sudah lewat beberapa jam dari waktu pulang sekolah, tentu saja tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa membantunya selain Jimin. Tetapi ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk menyambut uluran tangan Jimin yang begitu tulus. Pada akhirnya, ia padamkan ego nya itu sedikit untuk mengangkat tangannya.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari sekolahannya menuju halte bis. Jimin terlihat sedikit kewalahan karena beban tubuh Jungkook yang lebih besar darinya. Terlebih lagi dirinya merasa kedinginan karena angin dingin yang sejak tadi menyentuh kulitnya. Tetapi Jimin mencoba mengabaikannya dan berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, napas Jungkook terasa lebih panas di dekatnya. Pria bergigi kelinci itupun bernapas sedikit lebih berat. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Jimin segera melirik kearahnya dengan curiga.

"Kook, apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Jungkook tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya berusaha untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya yang sedikit buram. Ahh flu sialan, kenapa harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Kook…"

Jimin berusaha terus memanggilnya karena beban tubuh Jungkook semakin ia rasakan kini. Ia teramat takut Jungkook terjatuh karena dirinya. Ternyata benar saja dugaannya. Jungkook berakhir di jalanan karena tiba – tiba saja tak sadarkan diri, tentu saja dengan Jimin yang ikut terjatuh karena tertarik tubuh Jungkook.

Jimin kemudian menjadi panik karena merasakan suhu tubuh Jungkook yang begitu tinggi. Ia telah curiga dengan Jungkook yang menahan rasa sakitnya sejak tadi. Ini pasti karena kakinya yang terkilir dan juga jaketnya yang terlalu tipis.

Maka sebelum memanggil bantuan dan memberhentikan taxi, Jimin terlebih dahulu membuka mantel hangatnya untuk dipakaikan pada Jungkook. Ia tak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang juga sedikit kedinginan sore itu. Di kepalanya hanya ada cara bagaimana untuk membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu terbuka perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya ruangan itu. Ia melirik kea rah samping, mendapati sang kakak tengah memeriksa dirinya.

"Hyung?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara parau.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, anak nakal? Kubilang kau harus hati – hati, sekarang kakimu terkilir dan kau juga demam," omel sang kakak tertuanya yang tidak lain adalah Seokjin.

"Hyung… kepalaku pusing, jangan diceramahi dulu."

"Dasar anak nakal! Lagipula udara masih sangat dingin, kau dan Jimin malah pulang terlambat dengan tidak memakai jaket. Lihat, sekarang kalian berdua terbaring karena demam!"

"Huh?" Jungkook melirik kea rah yang Seokjin tunjuk. Ia baru sadar jika ada satu ranjang lain di ruangan ini, dan ranjang tersebut kini ditempati oleh Jimin.

"Dia juga sakit?"

"Tentu saja! Jimin menunggumu latihan berjam – jam dan juga memberikan jaketnya padamu, bagaimana ia tidak sakit."

 _'Dan juga syalnya'_ pikir Jungkook.

"Itu kan salahnya. Aku tidak minta ditunggu olehnya!"

"Kalau dia tidak menunggumu, bagaimana bisa kau pulang dengan kaki terkilir, Kook. Sudah – sudah, istirahatlah lagi!"

Seokjin mengusap rambut hitam itu pelan yang membuat Jungkook kembali mengantuk. Di telinganya ia mendengar suara Seokjin dengan samar sebelum ia kembali tidur.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi adik kelinci kesayanganku, Kookie~"

.

.

.

Saat pagi hari ketika Jungkook membuka matanya, ia melihat Jimin yang sudah bangun dan tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. Iapun bermaksud untuk kembali menarik selimutnya ketika Jimin meliriknya.

"Ahh kau sudah bangun, Kook. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jungkook kembali mendengus pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin. Yang diacuhkan hanya tersenyum sabar dan menaruh ponselnya di nakas sebelah ranjang rumah sakitnya itu.

"Kau lapar? Suster sudah mengantarkan makanan kita, tapi aku tak ingin makan sendiri."

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Jungkook tengah merasa kelaparan saat ini. Dengan sedikit tidak tau malu, ia kembali membangunkan dirinya untuk mengecek sarapan paginya di ujung ranjang sana. Beruntungnya ia tak menemukan bubur pagi itu, digantikan dengan roti yang terlihat lebih baik. Ia hendak bangun untuk mengambil sarapannya dengan gesit, melupakan kakinya yang masih dibebat.

"Ahhh!" teriaknya ketika sakit itu kembali ia rasakan.

"Biar aku saja!" menyaksikan itu, Jimin dengan gesitnya turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke arah Jungkook dengan tiang infus di tangannya.

Ia bergerak cepat untuk menarik meja makan mendekat kea rah Jungkook dan juga tak lupa untuk menarik juga miliknya. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi sebelah Jungkook dengan nyamannya.

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu.

 _"Apa dia betul – betul sakit?"_

"Ayo makan, Kook!"

Tanpa disuruhpun Jungkook langsung menyambar sarapan paginya. Di sela – sela kunyahannya beberapa suara hinggap di kepalanya, menyuruh dirinya untuk sekedar berterimakasih pada Jimin yang sudah membantunya sejak kemarin. Ia melirik kembali kea rah Jimin di sebelahnya yang kini tengah menonton TV dengan roti di tangannya.

"Itu…" akhirnya Jungkook menemukan suaranya. Tetapi rasa malu kembali menghampirinya ketika Jimin menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa, Kook?" tanya Jimin karena tak mendengar suara Jungkook lagi.

 _"Ayolah hanya bilang terimakasih, Kim Jungkook! Setidaknya jangan biarkan dirimu seperti hutang budi padanya!"_

"Itu… aku tak butuh bantuanmu kemarin sore!" tak disangka kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tetapi respon yang Jimin berikan berbeda. Ia tertegun sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tau jika Jungkook tengah berterimakasih padanya, secara tidak langsung.

"Tak apa… anggap saja kita impas. Terimakasih untuk menemaniku sarapan pagi ini."

.

.

.

Jungkook tak menyangka ia akan menjadi sangat bergantung pada Jimin karena kakinya masih sakit. Jimin sendiri merasa amat senang karena Jungkook tak segan untuk meminta tolong padanya, bahkan memintanya untuk mengantarkan ke kamar mandi karena kakak dokternya yang super sibuk itu tidak menyimpan kruk di kamar mereka.

"YA! Baru kutinggal mengerjakan tugas saja kalian berdua sudah masuk rumah sakit, yang benar saja!"

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti teriakan kesal seseorang bergema di ruangan itu, membuat Jimin dan Jungkook yang sedang menikmati hidup santainya tanpa sekolah terkejut.

"Kau berisik sekali, hyung! Lagipula aku senang tidak perlu pergi sekolah hari ini," jawab Jungkook santai.

"Dasar kelinci nakal! Kau melakukan apa sih sampai membuat kakimu terkilir seperti itu?" Taehyung masih meluapkan kesalnya pada Jungkook yang hanya dibalas oleh gerakan bahu. "Kau juga Chim! Kenapa malah terserang demam tiba – tiba? Aish, kalian memang tidak bisa jauh dari pengawasanku."

"Tae, tenanglah. Lusa kami sudah boleh pulang, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian pulang berdua lagi! Aku tidak percaya pada anak kecil seperti kalian."

"Terserah kau sajalah, hyung."

"YA!"

Tak lama kemudian semua saudaranya memasuki ruangan di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dan dengan kalimat yang juga sama.

"Kenapa kalian bisa masuk rumah sakit bersamaan?" omel semua orang terutama Hoseok dan Taehyun yang tak berhenti mengomel seperti ibu – ibu.

Ruangan yang tadinya begitu senyap, kini diributi oleh ketujuh saudara itu. Satu hal yang Jungkook sadari saat itu adalah, saudaranya tak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih sama seperti saat pertama kali ia datang dulu, saat keluarga mereka masih utuh. Mereka masih tetap hangat dan sangat menyayanginya. Satu suara kembali hadir, kini di hatinya, mengatakan bahwa kecemburuannya selama ini tidak beralasan. Ia masih menjadi kesayangan kakak – kakaknya, bahkan Jimin sekalipun.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah Jimin dan Jungkook keluar dari rumah sakit, Taehyung kembali tidak bisa menemani mereka berangkat sekolah karena semalam ia harus menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Alhasil kedua orang yang tidak ia percayai untuk pergi hanya berdua itu harus kembali pergi berdua, dengan berbagai rangkaian kata – kata nasihat keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Jimin dan Jungkook sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan itu dan hanya mendengar nasihat Taehyung sebagai angin lalu, berdalih jika mereka tidak akan sengaja menabrakan diri mereka ke depan truk yang melaju jika Taehyung tidak ada.

"Jungkook, tunggu! Bekal makan siangmu tertinggal," Jimin berlari kecil berusaha menyesuaikan langkah kaki Jungkook yang melangkah begitu besarnya dengan cepat, membuat si pendek itu kewalahan.

"Jungkook!" panggil Jimin kembali.

" _Tsh_ menyusahkan saja," Jungkook akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik melihat Jimin berlari ke arahnya dengan sekotak bekal di tangan.

"Ini bekalmu."

Jungkook menarik kotak bekal itu dengan sedikit kasar dari tangan Jimin sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk kembali berjalan menuju halte bus.

Jimin terdiam di tempatnya. Jungkook memang masih ketus terhadapnya walaupun setelah kejadian sore itu dan beberapa hari di kamar rumah sakit bersama. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan karena perlakuan Jungkook yang masih dingin padanya, _walaupun…_

"Ayo cepat! Aku akan dimarahi Taehyung hyung jika meninggalkanmu," teriak Jungkook dari depan sana yang membuat senyum Jimin kembali merekah.

Jimin tau Jungkook hanya terlalu malu untuk berubah secepat itu terhadapnya. Setidaknya ia tidak bertingkah seperti terserang alergi jika berada dekat dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Still waiting for the updates of this ff, anybody?**

 **Maaf banget update nya lama banget hehe. Hampir lebih dari sebulan, mungkin? Sampe ada yang nyusulin ke wattpad juga.** ** _(Thanks Rei-chan & Dewi, you've made my days!)_**

 **Emang beberapa minggu ini lagi sibuk banget sih dan aku cuma ketik sebanyak dua paragraph paling - paling kalo lagi nggak mood hehehe. Dan sesuatu just came up to my mind, jadi aku emang lagi working on another ff, jadi FF ini agak nganggur juga hehehe.** ** _*Padahal udah janji sama diri sendiri nggak bakalan bikin ff baru sebelum ff yang ini selesai_**

 **Soooo, please let me know your thoughts guyss!**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **catastrophile101**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana rumah keluarga Kim menghangat sepanjang minggu ini. Dengan Jungkook yang tak lagi berpikiran negative terhadap Jimin, membuat ketujuh saudara itu hidup akur—walaupun pada kenyataannya Jungkook masih saja ketus terhadap Jimin.

Hanya saja masih ada sesuatu yang terselip di hati Jimin. Keinginannya untuk duduk sarapan bersama dengan keenam saudaranya yang lain—seperti keinginan sang ayah—belum juga terlaksana. Ia masih saja belum berhasil membujuk semua saudaranya, apalagi Yoongi yang tidak bisa bangun pagi dan juga Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sangat sibuk dari pagi hari.

Seperti pagi ini, lagi – lagi hanya Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Seokjin yang menemaninya sarapan, padahal ini hari Minggu. Seokjin tumben sekali bisa menemaninya sarapan, sedangkan saudara mereka yang lain lebih memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut di kamar mereka yang nyaman.

"Jim, apa kau mau sereal saja?" tanya Seokjin pada Jimin yang hanya mengaduk – aduk sup nya tanpa minat.

Mendengar hal itu, kedua pasang mata lainnya ikut memandangi Jimin yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ahh tidak usah, hyung. Aku hanya sedang tidak begitu selera," ujar Jimin seraya menjauhkan mangkuk sup di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mau mencari es krim denganku setelah mandi, Jim? Jalan – jalan bukan hal yang buruk hari ini," Taehyung tiba – tiba berucap dengan sangat cepat.

"Udara masih terlalu dingin untuk es krim, Tae," ingat Hoseok pada adiknya yang terlihat tidak peduli itu.

"Hey! Tidak ada yang salah dengan memakan es krim saat udara dingin."

"Ya, jika kau ingin lidahmu membeku dan kau tidak bisa bicara selama seminggu. _Well_ , aku tidak keberatan, setidaknya aku tidak akan mendengarmu mengoceh."

"Hey, itu kasar! Jin hyung apa kau dengar apa yang Hoseok hyung katakan?"

"Kau yakin tak apa, Jim? Mau berbagi sesuatu?" Seokjin tak menghiraukan pertengkaran Hoseok dan Taehyung, ia kembali menatap Jimin dengan intense.

"Yaa… aku hanya berpikir, mengapa begitu susah mengumpulkan kita semua untuk sarapan bersama."

Seokjin menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia menyesali dirinya yang terkadang memang terlalu sibuk sehingga melewatkan sarapan yang begitu penting sebagai sebuah rutinitas keluarga. Memang sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka duduk bersama untuk sarapan, ia bahkan lupa obrolan – obrolan konyol di pagi hari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama bulan depan?" tiba – tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepala Seokjin. "Kau ingat? Rumah musim panas kita, kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk datang menyambut musim semi."

Seketika cengiran di wajah Hoseok dan Taehyung muncul—tanda mereka menyukai ide itu. Mungkin Seokjin bisa membuat keluarganya kembali bersama setelah perjalanan itu.

.

.

.

"Wahhh, Yoongi hyung! Rambutmu keren sekali!" Taehyung bersorak ria ketika Yoongi memasuki kamarnya yang tengah diisi oleh dirinya, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook di sudut kamar—yang tak ingin terlalu terlibat dengan keributan tapi tak ingin sendiri di kamar.

Yoongi tak peduli dengan sorakan Taehyung yang begitu ribut, ditambah Hoseok yang kini bermain – main dengan rambutnya. Yoongi hanya terus berjalan mendekati sosok kecil yang tengah duduk di atas kasur Taehyung—memandangnya dengan tatapan lucu.

"Wah hyung, kau tidak tidur semalaman karena mencat rambutmu?" Hoseok terus mengikuti Yoongi di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita ke studioku, Jim!" ajaknya pada Jimin, mengacuhkan Hoseok yang masih terlihat heboh.

"Huh? Sekarang, hyung?" tanya Jimin sedikit tak yakin.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!"

Jika sudah begini, Jimin jadi takut pada Yoongi yang tidak sabaran. Oleh karena itu, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melambaikan tangan pada saudara – saudaranya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah diajak ke studiomu, hyung?" tanya Taehyung sedikit berteriak.

"Aku butuh orang yang tidak heboh sepertimu," jawab Yoongi dengan mulut pedasnya kemudian berlalu dengan tangannya yang menarik Jimin keluar dari kamar yang paling ribut di rumah ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan suatu project, hyung?" tanya Jimin yang duduk tenang di sebelah Yoongi sedangkan sang pria yang kini berambut _mint_ itu tengah focus dengan peralatan di hadapannya.

" _Yeah_ … aku sedang membuat sebuah lagu untuk sebuah group dari agensi ternama, dan aku ingin kau mengisi suara untuk _demo tape_ nya," jawabnya tak lepas dari susunan bars di hadapannya.

"Aku?"

"Aku pernah mendengarmu menyanyi, dan kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah—"

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini."

Jimin pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya sambil bermain dengan jari – jari mungilnya. Mana bisa ia bernyanyi untuk _project_ yang begitu penting. Apa tadi dia bilang? Group dari agensi ternama? Itu pasti sangat penting untuk karir Yoongi, dan Jimin hanya khawatir jika ia akan merusaknya.

"Hey…" Yoongi menaruh tangannya di kepala Jimin, untuk kemudian mengusak rambut coklat itu pelan. "Tak usah khawatir. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Ahh tentu saja Jimin akan mengangguk jika Yoongi meminta tolong padanya. Dengan anggukan mantap itupun, Jimin bertekad dalam hati untuk tidak mengecewakan sang kakak.

.

.

.

 _"I miss you…_

 _I miss you…"_

.

"Tidak… tidak, Jim! Kau belum mendapatkannya. Coba lagi!"

Ini sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam. Yoongi yang masih belum puas dengan apa yang Jimin nyanyikan, selalu berteriak melalui mikrofon dari luar ruangan kedap suara itu.

"Hyung… beri aku waktu lima menit."

Tanpa Jimin sadari, tangannya bergetar sejak tadi. Ia merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kakaknya harapkan. Iapun akhirnya membuka earphone di telinganya lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Berusaha mengontrol emosi dan meyakinkan dirinya.

Yoongi yang baru sadar jika dirinya berlebihanpun hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia lupa jika ini kali pertama Jimin, dan ia sudah berteriak padanya seakan – akan Jimin adalah artis yang diproduseri olehnya.

Yoongipun berdiri dari kursi nyamannya dan mulai berjalan ke dalam ruangan itu. Mendekati Jimin yang masih terduduk di sudut ruangan. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama, berjongkok di hadapan Jimin dengan tangan yang memeluk lutut—berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Hanya saja… kau tau music sangat berarti untukku, dan aku kadang kehilangan kendali," ujarnya dengan nada yang lembut dan lebih tenang.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan lagumu dengan baik," Jimin merengut sedih dan Yoongi bersumpah ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Mau kuceritakan tentang arti lagu ini?"

Jiminpun mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Sebuah cerita tentang sahabat yang kehilangan. Ia berusaha keras untuk bertahan dalam kesedihan, dan merelakan sahabatnya yang sudah pergi. Tetapi, merelakan tidak semudah yang diucapkan dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu, sampai waktunya tiba."

Yoongi berhenti sejenak berusaha membaca raut wajah sang adik. Mata Jimin seakan menerawang ke dalam lirik yang hampir ia hapal di luar kepala karena terus ia nyanyikan. Yoongipun yang seakan mengerti akhirnya kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kau tau? Kau bisa membayangkan kami, Jim. Bayangkanlah keluarga kita."

.

 _"Past the end of this cold winter_

 _Until the spring comes again_

 _Until the flowers bloom again_

 _Stay there a little longer_

 _Stay there…"_

 _(BTS – Spring Day)_

 _._

Dengan Jimin yang akhirnya menyelesaikan lagu dengan sempurna, bibir Yoongipun otomatis tertarik dengan bangga. Ia tau Jimin bisa menyanyikan lagu ini dengan baik. Karena sebenarnya, Yoongi membuat lagu ini untuk Jimin.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau juga pergi, Jim," ujarnya sangat pelan karena Jimin kini sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi kau ingin apa sebagai imbalan?" tanya Yoongi begitu Jimin duduk di sebelahnya, mendengarkan suaranya yang sengaja Yoongi putar ulang.

"Imbalan? Jangan bercanda, hyung! Kau pikir aku siapa."

"Hey… aku sungguh – sungguh. Jika lagu ini menjadi hit, aku akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu!"

"Tidak perlu, sungguh. Emmm… bagaimana jika kau membantuku mencat rambut saja? Aku ingin rambutku dicat sepertimu, hyung!"

"Mencat rambut? Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Iya, hyung! Kau tau, aku akan menjalani terapiku dalam waktu dekat. Aku sudah mencari tau tentang segala efek sampingnya, dan sebelum aku kehilangan semua rambutku, aku juga ingin terlihat keren sepertimu! Jadi, warna apa yang cocok untukku, hyung?"

.

.

.

"Astaga, Jim! Kau apakan rambutmu?" Hoseok yang heboh kembali menyambut Yoongi dan Jimin yang baru saja kembali ke rumah.

Jimin memberenggut menanggapi perkataan Hoseok, tetapi sedikit herann melihat kelima saudaranya duduk berkumpul di ruang tengah—sebuah pemandangan yang jarang sekali ditemukan di rumah ini.

"Jim, kau seperti gulali!" kini Taehyung bergabung dengan kehebohan Hoseok.

"Aku meminta Yoongi hyung untuk mencat rambutku agar keren sepertinya. Tetapi ia memilih warna pink dan aku malah menjadi seperti gulali begini!"

"Kau yang membiarkanku bebas memilih warna rambut. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika warnanya tidak sesuai!" omel Yoongi yang sebenarnya sudah ia ulangi sejak Jimin selesai mencat rambut—membuat si manis itu memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi kau imut, Jim. Warna pink cocok untukmu, iyakan Kook?" Namjoon akhirnya ikut berkomentar dan menyenggol Jungkook di sebelahnya—meminta dukungan.

"Jangan mau jadi seperti Yoongi hyung! Dia itu menyeramkan, bukan keren," tanggap Jungkook tanpa terduga.

"YA!" Yoongipun berteriak tidak terima.

Seokjin yangs sejak tadi tersenyum memilih mendekat ke arah Yoongi, memastikan apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan Jimin kini sudah bergabung dengan saudaranya yang lain, yang masih membahas soal rambut barunya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anak itu bilang ia ingin merubah warna rambutnya sebelum ia kehilangan rambutnya karena terapi. Haahh… memusingkan."

Seokjin merasa berat hati untuk mengakui bahwa rambut indah sang adik memang tidak akan bertahan lama. Tetapi lebih baik begitu daripada Jimin yang menghilang dari kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook kalah taruhan siang itu, sehingga mengharuskan mereka pergi berbelanja untuk keperluan liburan mereka. Jungkook yang terlihat sebal sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang masih bisa tersenyum lebar, padahal mereka bisa saja ikut saudara mereka tidur siang daripada harus jalan – jalan keluar seperti ini.

Jimin terus mengoceh di sebelah Jungkook, memilih makanan dan minuman sambil terus mendorong troli yang sudah hampir penuh setengahnya. Sedangkan Jungkook, lebih memilih focus dengan games di ponselnya. Berkali – kali Jungkook hampir menabrak barang – barang di hadapannya, dan berkali – kali juga Jimin harus mengingatkannya.

"Kook, kau mau selai rasa apa?"

"Apa saja," ujarnya tak acuh.

Mendengar hal itupun, Jimin mengambil selai yang berada paling dekat darinya. Tetapi ketika Jimin hendak menaruhnya di troli, Jungkook meneriakinya.

"Jangan selai kacang! Apa kau tidak tau aku alergi kacang?!" bentaknya cukup keras, sampai membuat beberapa orang meilirik ke arah mereka berdua.

Wajah Jimin seakan pucat seketika, terkejut karena teriakan Jungkook yang tiba – tiba. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam dengan mata yang membesar, iapun melirik ke sekitarnya dan lalu membungkuk—karena telah menciptakan keributan.

"Baiklah… baiklah, aku akan membeli rasa lain saja. Maafkan aku, ya?" ujar Jimin dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar—masih terkejut.

Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri, ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Iapun menghela napas dan berlalu dari hadapan Jimin. Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya karena tanpa sengaja membentak Jimin, padahal ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Mood nya hanya sedang kacau hari ini, dan Jimin adalah orang yang sedang berada di dekatnya—dan juga objek yang sangat mudah untuk melampiaskan kekesalan.

Jungkook masih menunggu di dekat pintu masuk seraya menatap langit yang mulai berubah jadi gelap ketika Jimin menghampirinya dengan kantung belanjaan di kedua tangan.

"Ayo, Kook! Aku sudah selesai," ujarnya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang—yang membuat Jungkook semakin merasa berasalah.

Oleh karena itu, tangannya mulai meraih kedua kantung belanjaan Jimin sebelum berlalu untuk berjalan ke halte bis.

Mereka berdua duduk bersisian, melihat kendaraan yang berlalu – lalang di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, keduanya menghela napas pelan—ingin menguapkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Maaf—" Jimin memulai, "aku tidak tau jika kau—"

"Aku minta maaf!" Jungkook menyela perkataan Jimin yang membuat si mungil dengan rambut gulalinya itu menatapnya heran—sedikit tersentuh. "Aku tidak seharusnya berteriak padamu. Mood ku hanya sedang jelek, dan aku masih tidak biasa ditinggal berdua denganmu."

Perkataan Jungkook memelan di akhir kalimat, membuat Jimin tersenyum gemas pada adik kecil di sampingnya itu. Tanpa sadar, tangan Jimin terangkat untuk kemudian hinggap di rambut coklat gelap milik Jungkook. Jimin kemudian mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga akan mencoba mengenalmu. Jadi tolong bersabar padaku, ya?"

Kehangatan itu menyelimuti hati Jungkook. Lelaki mungil di sebelahnya—dengan rambut pink yang terlihat imut—membuat hari yang terasa dingin itu menjadi hangat seketika. Jimin seperti musim semi yang akan mereka sambut bersama lusa.

.

.

.

"Jim… bangun! Kita sudah sampai," Taehyung membangunkan Jimin dengan lembut, tak ingin mengganggu tidur nyaman saudaranya itu.

Jimin yang penurut pun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuka kedua mata indah itu. Ia menangkap sosok Taehyung di sampingnya dengan senyum kotak kebanggaannya itu.

"Lihat! Kita sudah sampai," ulang Taehyung lagi seraya menunjuk ke arah luar.

Mobil mereka terparkir di sebuah halaman luas yang dikelilingi oleh padang rumput yang terlihat indah. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah bangunan rumah berdiri tegak, terlihat indah berbaur dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Ayo, cepat! Kita harus berebut kamar yang paling luas!"

Dengan tidak sabar Taehyun keluar dari mobil dan berjingkrak – jingkrak ria—melambaikan tangannya pada Jimin untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

Jimin akhirnya menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berlari memasuki rumah, menyusul saudaranya yang lain. Jimin berjalan perlahan untuk melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, terpukau dengan lahan yang begitu luas yang ia yakini sebagai lahan pribadi milik keluarga Kim.

Dari dalam, bisa ia dengar perdebatan – perdebatan panas tentang siapa yang tidur di kamar mana bersama siapa. Semua berebut kamar yang paling besar dan paling nyaman, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Padahal, rumah ini memiliki kamar yang jumlahnya lebih dari mereka bertujuh, tetapi ada satu _master bedroom_ yang selalu menjadi rebutan.

Akhirnya setelah melalui perebutan sengit, trio yang paling muda mendapatkan _master bedroom_ yang mereka inginkan—tentu saja sebenarnya ini hanyalah ulah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jimin sendiri ia hanya mengangguk – ngangguk dan tertawa dengan ocehan Yoongi yang harus tidur di kamar yang lebih kecil dari mereka.

"Tae, di sana ada apa?" tanya Jimin sesampainya mereka di kamar yang super luas dan menghadap ke padang rumput yang begitu luas dan indah.

Taehyung mendekat diikuti oleh Jungkook, melirik pada pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Jimin.

"Ahh itu. Itu pohon _cherry blossom_ kesukaan ayah dan ibu. Satu – satunya pohon _cherry blossom_ yang mereka tanam di sini. Mereka bilang, mereka membawa bibitnya dari tempat pertama kali mereka berkencan."

"Ahh begitu…" Jimin mengangguk – angguk mengerti. Hatinya menghangat mendengar cerita Taehyung.

 _"Ayah dan ibu Kim pasti saling mencintai, seperti ayah dan ibu."_

"Seharusnya dalam beberapa minggu ini bunganya sudah mekar," tambah Jungkook sambil mengamati pohon itu dari jauh.

"Aku ingin lihat bunga pertamanya mekar."

.

.

.

Ketika semua orang tengah beristirahat, Jimin menyelinap keluar dari rumah. Ia berjalan melewati padang rumput yang ternyata ditanami beberapa tanaman di beberapa titik, semakin membuatnya indah.

Saat pohon _cherry blossom_ yang cukup besar itu sudah hampir tampak di pengelihatannya, Jimin pun semakin mempercepat jalannya. Ia memutari pohon itu dengan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas—berusaha mencari calon kuncup pertama yang kira – kira akan mekar.

"Ayah… aku ingin mempersembahkan kebahagiaan untuk saudara – saudarku. Kau akan mendukungku dari sana kan?"

Ujarnya dengan menyentuh batang pohon di hadapannya itu. Matanya menerawang jauh untuk sekedar menatap sebuah batang pohon coklat itu. Ia memikirkan keluarga barunya, juga beban yang ditanggungnya.

.

.

.

"YA! Yoongi bangun!" teriakkan Seokjin bergema di ruangan yang diisi oleh seorang pria dengan kulit pucatnya yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut nyamannya.

"Bangun atau aku akan menenggelamkan laptop berhargamu itu, Kim Yoongi!"

"Ergh… ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kau tau aku tidak suka dibangunkan pagi – pagi!" kini giliran pemuda pucat—yang akhirnya keluar dari selimutnya—berteriak lantang pada sang kakak.

Sedangkan tiga orang—Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Hoseok—yang berada di ambang pintu hanya bisa cekikikan. Merasa bersyukur pada Seokjin yang menggantikan mereka untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Mereka sudah lelah ditendang oleh Yoongi yang merasa terganggu—padahal tendangannya itu murni karena reflek.

"Kuberi kau waktu 5 menit. Jika kau tidak ada di meja makan, aku tidak main – main dengan ancamanku!"

Setelah itu, Seokjin keluar dari kamar sang adik, mencoba menahan kekehan gelinya karena kini Yoongi tengah marah – marah di atas Kasur.

"Aku akan membangunkan Jimin, kalian turunlah duluan," ujar Seokjin pada ketiga adiknya.

Selepas mereka pergi, Seokjin kembali berjalan untuk memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada tak jauh dari kamar yang Yoongi tempati. Cahaya matahari yang terhalangi oleh gordeng transparent menyambutnya saat ia masuk ke kamar itu. Ia pun menemukan Jimin yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimut hangatnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sudah bangun duluan tadi pagi, menyisakan Jimin yang terlihat terlalu nyaman dengan tidurnya. Merekapun tak tega untuk membangunkan Jimin dan mengikuti Hoseok yang membangunkan mereka.

Seokjin duduk di samping Jimin perlahan—tak ingin membuat sang adik terkejut. Ia pun mengelus surai Jimin pelan, juga mengecek suhu tubuhnya—untuk memastikan. Suhu tubuh Jimin sedikit panas terasa di kulit Seokjin. Ia berasumsi jika Jimin kelelahan karena perjalanan yang cukup Panjang kemarin.

"Jim… bangunlah…" panggil Seokjin halus—berbeda dengan caranya membangunkan Yoongi yang terkesan kasar.

Mata mungil itu terbuka, menyambut tatapan halus sang kakak. Bibirnyapun tertarik menggoreskan senyuman di wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu.

"Pagi Jin Hyung…" ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Tubuhmu sedikit panas, Jim. Apa kau merasa lemas?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku merasa bersemangat pagi ini."

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Semuanya sudah menunggu di bawah. Bukankah kau ingin sarapan bersama?"

Mata Jimin membulat mendengar perkataan Seokjin. Iapun segera terbangun dengan senyum yang lebih cerah daripada mentari pagi ini.

Seokjin tidak berbohong padanya. Ia kini menemukan keenam saudaranya berkumpul bersama di meja makan untuk sarapan, yang membuat Jimin benar – benar terharu. Ini kali pertama mereka sarapan lengkap setelah sekian lama.

"Jim, ayo cepat! Kami semua sudah kelaparan," panggil Taehyung kepada Jimin yang masih terdiam di ujung tangga.

Jimin pun mengambil langkah panjang dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ia menarik kursi di antara Taehyung dan Yoongi sebelum kemudian duduk dengan manis—menatap satu – satu saudaranya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Nah… ayo kita mulai makan!" Seokjin hendak mengambil lauk di hadapannya sebelum suara nyaring Jimin terdengar.

"Sebentar hyung! Bukankah kita harus berdoa terlebih dahulu?"

Semuanya menghela napas, tapi tak ada yang menolak. Jimin menarik tangan kiri Taehyung dan tangan kanan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Keenam saudaranya meliriknya heran tetapi lagi – lagi mengikuti. Merekapun memulai doanya dengan khidmat, berterimakasih kepada Tuhan untuk makanan di hadapan mereka.

 _"Tuhan… terimakasih telah memberikanku pagi hari yang indah ini bersama keenam saudaraku. Kumohon untuk jangan membiarkan mereka kesepian… selalu."_

.

.

.

Para saudara terkecil ditambah Hoseok dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk bermain _Jenga_ selepas makan siang, ditemani oleh angin yang sudah mulai menghangat yang masuk dari pintu belakang rumah itu lebar – lebar. Suara teriakkan mereka terdengar ke setiap penjuru rumah, bahkan sampai membuat Yoongi melemparkan buku tebalnya pada Taehyung karena berteriak terlalu keras.

Yang kalah? Tentu saja sudah dapat diprediksi. Namjoon si pintar dengan tangan cerobohnya itu kalah 4 kali dari 5 permainan, bahkan ia kalah sejak permainan baru saja dimulai.

"Hyung, giliranmu! Jangan sampai kalah lagi ya! Ini rekor pertamamu untuk bermain selama ini," ujar Jimin dengan sedikit nada menggoda pada Namjoon yang berdecak kesal padanya.

Ketika Namjoon sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan satu blok dari susunan blok paling bawah, tiba – tiba saja angin yang cukup besar masuk ke ruangan, membelai Jimin yang membuat lelaki itu terkejut dan segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah luar—ke arah pohon _cherry blossom_ itu.

"YA, Jimin! Kau menghancurkannya!" teriak Namjoon kesal karena Jimin tidak sengaja menghancurkan susunan blok itu.

Yang diteriakki malah tidak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang meperlihatkan langsung hamparan padang rumput dan bunga dengan pohon _cherry blossom_ di kejauhan sana.

"Jim, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung yang sedikit aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Tae… pohonnya…" ujar Jimin tak jelas.

"Huh?"

"Semuanya, ayo! Bunganya akan mekar!" Jimin tba – tiba saja berteriak dengan sangat keras, merebut atensi semua saudaranya—bahkan Seokjin yang berada di dapur sekalipun.

"Ayo, Tae!"

Jimin kemudian berlari, sedangkan saudaranya yang lain keheranan akan tingkah Jimin yang aneh itu. Tanpa sadar, langkah Taehyung langsung menyusul Jimin, diikuti oleh saudaranya yang lain.

Rambut pink itu bergerak – gerak ditiup angin yang melewati tubuh mungil yang dibalut dengan mantel biru itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangha bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan saudaranya yang masih bingung karena kelakuannya.

"Jimin, jangan berlarian!" ingat Seokjin dari belakangnya yang hanya dihadiahi cengiran lebar dari si pink itu.

"Ayo, hyung! Nanti bunganya terlanjut mekar!" ujarnya sedikit melirik ke belakang sebelum kembali berlari.

"Hahh… ada apa dengan gulali satu itu?!" omel Yoongi yang kini lebih memilih untuk berjalan cepat—lelah mengikuti Jimin yang begitu bersemangat.

Saat sudah cukup dekat, akhirnya keenam saudara itu mengikuti arah pandang Jimin yang sudah berhenti di depan mereka. Pohon _cherry blossom_ milik sang ayah dan ibu mereka akhirnya mekar, menandakan musim semi sudah dimulai. Akhirnya, warna pink menghiasi pohon itu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpukau.

"Jadi ini yang kau ingin perlihatkan, Jim?" ujar Taehyung tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga – bunga yang bermekaran satu persatu.

Jimin berbalik melirik saudara di belakangnya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Warna pink rambutnya senada dengan bunga – bunga yang tumbuh itu, membuat Jimin seperti menyatu dengan pohon di hadapannya itu.

"Indah kan? Ayah ingin kalian melihat ini bersama!" ujarnya lagi – lagi dengan senyum lebar, menularkan senyumnya pada keenam saudaranya yang lain.

Jimin kembali berbalik menghadap pohon dan melihat sebuah bunga yang akan jatuh ke arahnya. Iapun membuka kepalan tangannya—menunggu bunga itu jatuh di telapak tangannya.

"Ayah… mereka sudah bersama kembali, dan mereka bahagia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," bisiknya pelan tanpa terdengar oleh satupun saudaranya.

Sebuah tetesan air mata meluncur menuju telapak tangannya, diikuti oleh tetesan yang tidak ingin ia harapkan muncul kini. Mengetahui hal itu, Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh bunga – bunga berwarna pink itu. Bibirnya masih tersenyum sampai akhirnya pemandangan itu digantikan oleh hitam yang pekat.

 _"Ayah… aku sudah berusaha dengan baik, kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Haaaiii~ nggak**

 **Nggak lebih dari sebulan lagi kan update nya? Masih ada yang menunggukaaah?**

 **Aku sedikit baper bikin chapter ini. Maaf, aku emang hobby menistakan Jimin. Soalnya dia terlalu imut jadi butuh dijaga sama saudara - saudaranya itu.**

 **Lanjutannya, semoga nggak lama lagi**

 **Lastly, lemme know your thoughts please~**

 **Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan review that means a lot to me**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _catastrohpile101_**


	10. Notification

Aku pindah ke Wattpad guysssss

Kindly check out my Wattpad account

It's **_catastrophile101_**


End file.
